Lost Without My Guiding Star
by camerascaper
Summary: Setting: AR Promises Summary: John and crew return to Moya after escaping Grayza. Aeryn is not there and Pilot doesn’t know where she is. John convinces the crew to help him search for her and as usual along the way finds trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Without My Guiding Star

By: Camerascaper

Rating: PG

Part 1

Setting: AR Promises

Summary: John and crew return to Moya after escaping Grayza. Aeryn is not there and Pilot doesn't know where she is. John convinces the crew to help him search for her and as usual along the way finds trouble.

Disclaimer: Farscape is not mine.

"Hey Pilot" John walked into the den and up to his console.

"Commander we are pleased to see you as well"

"You too Pilot. Are you and Moya alright?"

"We are fine Commander, why?"

John just looked at him for a microt. "The wormhole, Pilot, you were sucked down a wormhole and spat out again. John realized his tone of voice was stronger then he intended, but he wanted to know what happened in the wormhole and he was concerned for Pilot and Moya.

Pilot looked at John, taken aback by the tone of his voice. He knew what wormholes meant to him and how obsessed he became about them. So he was not surprised that he wanted to know what happened, but he also noticed the concern on Crichton's face and in his voice even with the tone, for him and Moya.

"I'm sorry Pilot I'm just worried about you and Moya."

"We appreciate your concern Commander. Moya and I were not harmed or damaged in any way. Pilot looked back to his controls.

"That's good Pilot, I'm glad you're both ok." He was relieved to know they were alright. Pilot and Moya meant more to him then just ship and navigator or home. They were friends, family. He didn't want anything to happen to them.

Pilot could see the relief in John's face that he and Moya were unharmed.

John hesitated before asking his next question. "Pilot...can you tell me what happened, what did you see?" Noranti told him Pilot knew what happened and could tell him.

Pilot didn't take his eyes from his controls. He only had a vague memory of what happened. Just enough to know that he and Moya didn't like, and even feared wormholes.

I'm sorry John, I don't remember what happened other then being pulled in and coming out in a different location. Moya and I remember being examined and some questions only not what or who it was. I am checking Moya's data banks and there was no record of the events. We then started to look for you. We feared for you, being left without fuel and very little oxygen and no where near a planet. We are glad to see you survived.

"When we couldn't find you, we took Jool and Noranti to Arnessk and came back to look for you again. We started with the closest planets hoping someone found you and helped you. We feared you were dead or worst the PK and Scorpius found you."

"Yeah, I survived, Pilot with the help of a new friend." A smile, albeit sad came to John's face remembering Elack and his female Pilot and their sacrifice. Of their wish to die in the secret burial space giving their lives so they could escape from Grayza. The thought of Grayza caused John to become nauseous as he pushed the thought of her hands on his body and him touching her out of his mind.

"There was a time when I thought I wouldn't Pilot, but thanks to Elack and his Pilot, I did."

"Elack?" Pilot questioned.

"Yeah after you disappeared down the wormhole I was out of fuel and running out of air, I saw this old Leviathan and was able to convince the old Pilot to let me board. They saved my life then and then again on Arnessk."

"That would explain the dead Leviathan we detected on the planet when we came looking for you."

"You came to Arnessk?"

"Yes, only you and the others had already left."

"Did you talk to Jool?"

"Yes I did. She said you had been gone nearly 10 solar days."

John didn't like leaving Jool behind, but he knew it was her choice and that she would be safer on Arnessk

then with them. He would still miss her.

"How was she Pilot?"

"She sounded happy, excited about her work with the Priests."

"I'm sure she was Pilot."

They sat in silence for sometime. John just watched Pilot go about his work. It was John who spoke, braking the silence.

"Pilot have you heard from Aeryn?"

Pilot could hear the hope in John's voice and see it more so on his face. He remembered his desperate call to search for Aeryn just before the wormhole opened. He also knew of John's feelings for her. Pilot cared for her as well and was concerned about her.

"No I'm sorry John I haven't heard from her nor do I know her location."

"Do you still have the coordinates for the direction she headed in?"

Pilot looked for the coordinates in Moya's data stores. "Yes I do, but she could have and most likely did change her direction several times."

'I know Pilot, but it gives me a starting point. I have to find her. I just hope I'm not too late."

"Too late for what?"

"To stop her from doing something stupid if she hasn't already. You don't need to worry about that right now. Just help me find her." John didn't want anyone knowing Aeryn was pregnant, not until he found her and made sure she didn't...he told himself not to think about that. He had to believe that Aeryn wouldn't do anything to the baby. He had the make her understand that he may not have been the John Crichton that she conceived this child with, but it was still his DNA and as far as he was concerned it was his child and he loved her and he wanted to be a father to her baby. He wanted, he needed her back. "Can you at least get me pointed in the right direction?"

"The coordinates are set."

"Thank's big guy I owe ya big time again. Now I have to go talk to the others."

"Your not planning on leaving us again are you John?" Pilot was concerned that in his urgency to find Aeryn that he would put himself into danger and not finding her and no one knowing what happened to ether of them.

"No Pilot not if I don't have to." John pushed away from Pilot's console and turned to leave, "Hey could you call others to command."

"Yes I will inform everyone to be there."

"Thank you again and could you send the coordinates to command and check for any Peacekeeper activity in the area."

"Done." Pilot wanted to avoid the Peacekeepers as much as the rest of the crew.

When John walked into command he found D'Argo there standing at one of the tactical consoles, he was sure he was looking over the coordinates Pilot had sent.

"Hey D"

"John"

"What is this?" D'Argo looked back at the console to indicate the read outs.

"Aeryn", D'Argo I have to find her."

"And if she doesn't want to be found."

John held up his hand and walked to stand in front of the large view port.

"I know...I know...I know she left because of me, because I'm not him. I know that, but I have to try. I have to make her see I'm still John Crichton, that I love her. That..." John paused looking at the floor then back up at D'argo. "Look it's complicated."

"It always is when it comes to you and Aeryn."

"This is different."

"How? How is this different then all the other times John?"

"I can't tell you right now. There's more at stake here then just Aeryn and me. And I can't go into it any more then that."

D'Argo knew when it came to Aeryn and wormholes there was no talking any sense into John. Aeryn, more so then wormholes. And he knew if they didn't help him he would go looking for her on his own and most likely get himself killed in the process.

"Ok John, we will look for her and we will find her."

"Thanks D"

At that moment Chiana, Sikozu and Rygel came into command.

"Hey wh...what's up."

D'Agro looked at John. "John has something to tell you."

Chiana looked at John and knew by the look on his face, the way he was acting it couldn't be good.

"So old man wh...what's so urgent you had Pilot call us all here?"

"I want to wait for Granny."

"Aw she's most likely asleep somewhere."

John knew Chiana was most likely right about the old woman. Besides she already knew about Aeryn and why he needed to find her.

"Ok" He paused for a moment held his thumb to his lower lip. " I am going to look for Aeryn."

Everyone but D'Argo started talking at once. Chiana got into John's face. "Are you frelling farbot? She left you wh...when is it going to sink into that thick head of yours, she doesn't want you and that you are better off without her."

"It's not that simple Pip. I wish it was."

"Well make it that simple forget her."

"I can't. I couldn't if I tried. Especially not now." John turned his back to everyone.

"Wh...why not, why is now any different then any other time." Chiana was now standing behind him. John wasn't answering her. She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

Chiana had pushed him too far for the state of mind he was in. "Because... she's pregnant!" There they knew he didn't want to, but he told them, it had just come out before he knew it.

Chiana backed up, never taking her eyes off John.

"Pregn...Aeryn?"

"Crichton are you sure? How do you know, did she tell you before she left?"

"No Sparky, she didn't tell me. The old woman and her voodoo. She told me and then made me forget till

Harvey released it so I could remember. I was in my module, then Moya got sucked down the wormhole." John started waving his hands back and fourth. "It doesn't mater how I know. I just do."

John rubbed his hands over his face. This is why he didn't want to tell anyone. He knew there would be questions. Questions he didn't want, or couldn't answer.

D'Argo didn't trust the Scorpius clone in John's head, and the old woman he still wasn't sure about her.

"How does the old woman know? How do you know what she says is true?"

"I don't know how she knows, I know she's telling the truth. I can't explain it I just know it's true."

Everyone was silent for several microts then D'Argo spoke asking another question John didn't want the answer.

"John the child it..."

"I know", John interrupted "it's the other guy's, but that doesn't matter, it's still my DNA. Equal and the same remember? I may not have been there for the act, but it's still my kid. I have to find them. I have one kid out there." He points to the view port without looking. "That I will never know. The hell I'm going to have another one, especially since it's also Aeryn's. I'll be dammed if I'm going to lose them with out a fight. Now you can ether help me find them or I will pack my stuff and go by myself.

It was still several arns before day break on this dried up excuse for a planet. Even though there was very little foliage on Paroos and it consisted mostly of dry dirt and sand that gets into everything when the wind blows. The temperature levels were within Sebacean tolerance, although sometimes on the high end.

The base was mostly made up of former PK officers. Their reasons and how they came here as a renegade was not asked or talked about, as long as you gave your loyalty to the team no questions asked. There were other Sebaceans with no PK background that made up the support team. From cooks to medics and others that gathered intel for the team.

Normally Commander Meric Lechna would still be in his quarters asleep at this time. Leaving the night shift to handle things. He was very confident in his team and their abilities and trusted them to do their duties as they were assigned.

This shift however was different. He was expecting some very important intel that he didn't want to wait till morning to get. He wanted to receive it directly when it came in.

Across the compound in the stone building that served as the teams quarters the newest member of the team wasn't getting any sleep either.

She woke up alone in a dark room screaming, confused and frighten from her dreams. They were different then before. They started up again over a monem ago. The dreams were as before John dying, but that was were the similarity ended. Before, the dreams were of watching him succumb to the radiation poisoning and dying in her arms. Only these dreams where not of that John's death, but of the one she left behind on Moya. The one she tried to tell herself she could live without, that he wasn't her John Crichton, he died. Her brain tried to tell her heart this, only her heart wouldn't listen. She still loved John Crichton.

She set up on the side of her bed, her sheets were wet from a cold sweat as a result of her dream. She sat there with her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she cried.

She thought she was past this crying, past the pain, the loss. It had been nearly 3 monems since she felt like this, only this was different, she was mourning the one she left not the one that died. As much as she tried not to she realized that it didn't matter any more, he was John Crichton not yesterday. He may not share her memories of the time on Talyn, but he was John Crichton and she did love John Crichton. So much that the thought of living with out him hurt almost as much if not more then his death. Before she didn't think she could go on if he died on her again, that was the reason she left Moya, thinking it would be better not knowing. Why would it? He wasn't her John. Now...now she found no difference in her mind any more, her heart had won. She had to find him alive and unharmed.

After some time she was able to regain control of her emotions, she slid off the bed and crossed the room to the small bathing chamber, started the water and adjusted the temperature. She was thankful she didn't share quarters like on the command carrier, though things were different here for the most part some things were still the same, to show ones' emotions was still viewed as a weakness and though she may not believe that way any more most of the others here still did.

She removed the t-shirt and underwear she was wearing to sleep in and stepped into the shower under the spray letting the water as hot as she could stand it run over her body. She let herself think of John again. How it felt to have his hands on her and how she ached to feel them again. Only she feared that when she found him he wouldn't take her back after the way she left him. She knew her leaving had hurt him deeply , but she had to hope he would forgive her mistake. If he could forgive her for leaving she feared he could never forgive her for not telling him...only she couldn't, not then she had to find out for herself and she was so confused.

She was still trying to deal with John's death and that he was still alive. Then going to Scorpius' command carrier, the same one she spent most of her life on, didn't help any. They were there to stop Scorpius' wormhole research. T-John gave his life to keep the Scarrens from getting it. She was there to

make sure his death wasn't a waste and to keep this John from dying.

John was in the lab Scorpius had set up for the wormhole research. D'Argo just had the binding rings removed from his collar bones and was recovering in the mist with Jool.

It had been nearly 3 cycles since she had a complete medical exam. Zhaan had been the closest to a medic she had since she left the carrier. Now she was gone. She didn't trust Jool and didn't want her knowing her business.

She just went in for a routine exam or so she thought. She still remembered the techs words. "We could

release the stasis if you would like." She had no idea what he was talking about, she just looked at him. He could tell by the look on her face and the tone in her voice she didn't know what he was talking about. "You didn't know you were pregnant?" She was in shock, her first though was John will be so happy, not he's dead, no he's alive. She was so confused. She had only been with one man since leaving the Peacekeepers and that was John Crichton. Did she conceive on Talyn or 2 cycles ago on the false Earth. Or from before she left. Before she could ask any more questions Crais commed her. "Aeryn I need to meet with you can you meet me in the officers lounge in half an arn." " Yes Crais I'll be there." She quickly dressed and left and then everything happened so fast, she wasn't able to go back to get her questions answered.

Then after returning to Moya and more or less in one piece, all she could think about was she had to leave.

Now ... now she wished she had stayed, that the coin toss had ended differently. She still needed her questions answered. (How long has the fetus been in stasis and who was the father?) It was possible it could be from before she left the command carrier with a fellow officer, a random frell to reduce the tension and fluid levels, before she came to Moya and met the farbot human. Only she prayed to any God or Goddess that may be listening that it was John's. That the child she carried was created out of love like her and not just some random encounter with an man she didn't know and would never see again. If it was before the twinning it wouldn't matter. If it was from her time on Talyn she hoped it still wouldn't matter. Either way it would still be John Crichton's. She had to know before she found him. Going to the base surgeon wasn't an option, if it was his and they discovered it was a hybrid they may force her to terminate it and she'd die herself before she would let that happen.

As these thoughts ran though her mind she let her hand settle over her stomach as if to shield and protect the small life she carried inside from the very thought of harm. When she realized where her hand was she looked down and moved her hand up and down as if to caress the child she carried.

As a PK she never thought about having a child. There was no point, she would never be a mother just a breeder to fill the ranks. She did everything she could to avoid the breeding roster. Until now...now she wanted this child more so if it was John's. She couldn't help feeling it was. There was a small amount of doubt that it wasn't. Still rubbing her stomach "I promise I will find your father and make things right so you will know both your parents, unlike your mother. Your father will be so happy when he finds out about you. I just hope he will forgive your mother after all the frelled up choices and mistakes I've made, but I promise I will do what I have to to make things right and get your father back."

She finished her shower and turned the water off, grabbed a towel, dried off, dressed, braided her hair into the usual tight braid and left her room for morning meal.

It was still early and most of her unit was still in their quarters sleeping or preparing for the day. However, she knew there would be staff in the galley with food prepared for those few that had early shifts or coming off late ones. So when she entered the large room filed with mostly empty tables she was not surprised, she liked it this way.

John was relieved that D'Argo and the others agreed to help him find Aeryn. He would've gone alone if they hadn't, but he felt better having them with him. He had spent enough time alone these last few months.

He was exhausted physically and emotionally. Although he knew he couldn't sleep he went to his quarters to try. Thoughts of Aeryn filled his mind. Where was she? Was she ok? Was she still hurting from the others guy's death? Would she still think he was the copy? Could she love him for him? And the question he feared most, the baby. Did she keep it and if she did was she still pregnant? How was she doing? He could picture her swollen belly and her complaining the whole time. (That made him smile a little) He wondered if it was a boy or girl. It didn't really matter to him just as long as it was healthy. Aeryn would be a wonderful mother. He sighed, rolled over to face the wall and finally fell into a fitful sleep.

Lieutenant Karah came into Lechna's office with the report he was waiting for. "Sir this just came in." She handed the report to him and left him to look it over.

After reading over every detail of the report he only had more questions and he knew who to go to find the answers.

Sikozu was at one of the main consoles. "Pilot of Moya, these consoles are in need of repairs. Where are the DRDs." "Busy elsewhere! Have we been introduced?" I am Sikozu Shanu. Command function is our first priority send DRDs immediately." "Ignore her Pilot. Hey! Well that's a new record, you've been aboard less then an arn and you are trying to run things." "Chiana, someone has to with Crichton wanting to run off on this farbot plan of his to search for Aeryn. He doesn't even know where to start looking and all of you are insane enough to follow him." "Look Frelnik, if Crichton wants to look for Aeryn then we will look for Aeryn till we find her." Even if it gets us all killed?" "Yes, Aeryn is one of us and we take care of our own." "It sounds like this Aeryn doesn't want to be found." "We wont know that till we find her now will we. This is what Crichton wants so this is what we will do. So stop ordering Pilot around and keep your hands off Moya." Chiana then turned and left command.

Pilot didn't know who this Sikozu was, but he was sure he didn't like her and nether did Moya. He Had been following Chiana with the DRD since she left command so when she walked in he wasn't surprised.

"Chiana" Chi climbed up and sit on Pilot's console taking one of his claw hands in hers. "Pilot it's good to be back with you and Moya. Ya know it's kin...kinda feels like coming home." "Moya and I are equally please to have everyone back with the exception of the newest arrival. I now miss Jool more then ever." "Hey listen if Sikozu ever speaks to you like that again. If she ever gives you any lip. You just drop her in the bat dren. Ok! No body, no body should talk to you like that. No body should tell you what to do." "Yet everyone does. In fact Moya and I have made a decision." "You want us gone." "Oh not at all, but we can not serve so many masters at once." Pilot placed another claw on Chiana's lap. "We ask that you choose one spokes person." "Just pick a captain." "Yes a single voice for us to follow." "I'll tell the others. We...we'll take a vote or something. Ok."

During the monems Aeryn got to know the members of her unit and a few from other units. From her occasional stops in the base bar. Usually after a successful mission. For the most part though she preferred to be alone when she wasn't training for a mission or just working out. For the most part everyone respected her wishes to be alone. A few men had approached her with the offer to recreate, she would turn them down and they would leave her alone. There was one however that continued to approach her. She wished he would leave her alone.

Lechna left his office taking the report with him. He wanted to get something to eat before going to the mission briefing. There was also someone he wanted to talk to and he knew she preferred her meals alone and usually had her first meal early before everyone else. She had been here for a short time, but he knew her routine.

Aeryn finished her meal and was about to leave to do some work on her prowler when she heard her name and knew who it was without looking. "Officer Sun your shift doesn't start for another two arns."

She turned to look at him. "Yes, I couldn't sleep, thought I would do some maintenance on my prowler." "You know we have techs for that." "Yes, well I have come to prefer to do my own, after doing it for the last 3 cycles." "That's right, you where on the Leviathan Moya." She never told anyone about her time on Moya. She didn't have to, most already knew and it wouldn't be hard to find out if they wanted to. However it didn't stop her from being cautious when someone asked her about it. "Yes I was, is that a problem?" "No, no problem." Aeryn picked up her meal tray to leave. "How well do you know John Crichton?" He had heard the rumors.

There it was, the question she feared would come and hoped it wouldn't. "We were crew mates for 3 cycles. It was a small crew. You come to know someone after that amount of time. Why do you ask?"

"I have just received a report about Crichton." Aeryn's heart stopped for a microt. Her first thought was he's alive and then the dreams of him dying came rushing back. She had to keep her emotions under control and not let her concern for John show. His last location may be in that report and she needed to know. "Are you going to tell me what is in the report or is it classified."

Lechna could sense a change in her at the mention of Crichton's name. "You are mentioned in that report as well." Lechna stepped closer without taking his eye's off her and laid the report on the table in front of her. "You tell me. I'm sure nothing you don't already know. Except for the last 6 monems."

Aeryn set the meal try back on the table and set back down in the chair. She reached over and picked up the data pad, not activating it just looked at it.

Lechna pulled out the chair next to her and set down. "It says that Crichton isn't Sebacean though he could and has on many occasions passed as a Sebacean, a peacekeeper even. He is of a race called Human. From a planet no one's heard of or cannot find." He paused for a moment to see if Aeryn had anything to say. "Although I'm sure you already knew that."

Aeryn knew he was waiting for her to say something, she seen no harm in confirming what he already knew. "Yes, you are correct he isn't Sebacean. He is human and it seems his race is closely related. He is from a planet called Earth."

"Do you know or did he tell you where this Earth is or how to get there. Do you know anything about it?"

Aeryn wasn't about to tell Lechna about wormholes. She told him the only thing she could to make it as uninteresting as possible. "From what Crichton has told me it's a primitive planet. They are barely able to except their own gravity, let alone space travel. She could tell Lechna had more questions. She hoped she could avoid them by asking her own. "What else is in this report?"

Lechna looked at her for a moment and decided to let his questions wait for now. "That he destroyed a Gammick Base, a Shadow Depository. That he destroyed a Scarran Dreadnought and most recently a Command Carrier. He has the PK after him. First there was Crais. Then Scorpius, who seems to have an obsession with finding him. It seems Crichton has something Scorpius wants, only not what it is. Now Commandant Grayza is looking for him. It seems she held him and some of his crew mates captive for a short time on a planet called Arnessk. Only they were able to escape when a Leviathan crashed on the planet destroying two of the three Marauders and getting away in two unknown ships.

Aeryn was concerned and though she tried to hide it she knew she wasn't doing very well. "Leviathan?

Wa...was it Moya? "The only information on the Leviathan is that it appeared to be very old." Lechna was surprised with Aeryn's reaction hearing about the Leviathan. "Why are you so concerned about one Leviathan?"

"As I said before after 3 cycles you come to care about your other crew members and Pilot and Moya were members of that crew."

Then it was Lechna's turn, he still had questions. "Could you tell me why Grayza would want Crichton?"

"How would I know? I've been here for the last 5 momens, before that I was trying to find this place. It's been almost 6 momens since I've seen Crichton. However, he has a knack for getting himself into trouble." She remembered meeting Grayza on Scorpius's command carrier. She wasn't very happy that John pointed his pulse pistol at her.

"Would it have anything to do with what Scorpius wanted him for. Do you know why he wanted Crichton? The report says Scorpius was doing research at the Gammick Base and on the command carrier before Crichton destroyed both. It says he was working on something to fight Scarrans. Now the Scarrans are also looking for him. They want to know why the PK want him so bad. They seem to think it has something to do with the research Scorpius was doing and they think some how Crichton is the key to it.

Aeryn knew she had to tell him something. "All I know is that Scorpius captured Crichton and put him in the Aurora chair. We rescued him and Scorpius has been chasing him ever since. Why Grayza wants him I don't know."

"Now that the Scarrans have interest in Crichton we need to know why."

Still holding the data pad Aeryn stood up, she needed to go, needed some time to think before her shift started. "If you would like I could look over this report and see if I can come up with anything from it." Aeryn wanted a chance to look at the report alone.

"That's why I came to you. Read it over tell me anything you can remember."

Aeryn picked up her tray and left Lechna sitting at the table.

He just sat there and watched her leave. He knew there was more she wasn't telling him. He would give her time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Without My Guiding Star Part 2

Part 2

The days on Moya passed slowly. Everyone returned to their normal routines, doing repairs where and when needed. Each taking their turn at a shift on command as temporary captain.

Everyone with the exception of John. He spent his days and nights wandering Moya's passage ways. For the most part he wouldn't be paying much attention to where he was going. He would go sit with Pilot from time to time to get the latest on the search for Aeryn's location. Pilot didn't have much to tell him on his visits. He would provide their location from the last time he stopped by. For the most part they just sat in silence.

John was eating little, and sleeping less. D'Argo and Chiana were concerned for their friend, only they knew from the last time Aeryn left there was nothing they could do, only watch him.

Grayza was in her office looking out into a hanger bay waiting for Braca to bring her the latest report on the search for Crichton. It was imperative that she find him and get the wormhole technology no matter what it took. The knowledge he had in his brain could defeat the Scarrans and give the PK complete control over not only this galaxy, but others. She had to possess this knowledge it would secure her control over PK High Command. The doors slid open and Braca walked in.

"Captain do you have the location of John Crichton?"

Braca knew Grayza wouldn't like the report he was about to give her.

"Mam long range sensors are unable to locate the Luxan's ship or the Leviathan Moya. Long range Reconnaissance ships have warranted no additional information.

Grayza was still looking out the large window into the bay. Several microts passed before she spoke, when she did she didn't turn around.

"Crichton is out there, you will continue to search for him till he is found and brought to me. Is that understood Captain."

"Yes Mam."

"He will be searching for the traitor Aeryn Sun. If you locate her you are sure to find Crichton."

"Yes Mam."

Braca turned and left. Grayza continued to stare out the window not really looking at the bay. She would get the wormhole technology. Then he would pay for the humiliation he caused after leaving her tied up on Arnessk.

After leaving Lechna, Aeryn went to the hanger bay where her prowler was kept along with the rest of her unit's ships. She planned to do some work on the weapons lock unit. Only now all she wanted to do was read the report to see if she could find out where John was.

The bay was dark except for a few small lights randomly placed though out the bay. Again she was glad it was early and no one was around. She made her way to her prowler, entered the access code to release the lock on the hatch and climbed into her pilot seat. She closed the hatch and re-locked it. Other then her quarters this was the only other place she could go to be completely along. Not even the techs came near her prowler. She just sat there in the dark for several microts. She had all but ran from the galley. By the time she reached the hanger bay she had nearly lost all control of her emotions she was fighting to control the whole time she was talking to Lechna. She tried to bring her breath back to normal. After a few microts she wiped the tears from her eyes that had begun to form. She then took a deep breath and turned the data pad on. She skipped over the information from the last 3 and half cycles and started reading where the report picked up at Arnessk. She remembered hearing Jool talk about it, that it was where she wanted to go when everyone was talking about leaving Moya. Did John go there with her? Lechna said that Grayza had captured him and the others on the planet until they escaped.

The report stated that not only did Grayza hold John and the others. She also held Scorpius and had some how rendered him incapacitated and then killed him.

She read that while Grayza held John captive she tortured him. Only not how or the extent of his injuries or what his condition was when they escaped. According to the report D'Argo and a female Kalish had avoided capture and was able to rescue John and the others. Escaping in D'Argo's ship just before an old and dying Leviathan crashed into the planet destroying a number of Grayza's Marauders in the process. That was their last known location.

Aeryn laid the report down and rested her head back on the headrest of her seat. Closing her eyes she let her breath out. At least he was still alive. "Where are you John?"

Six weekens pasted since they started the search for Aeryn. Everyone had their turn at captain and they took a vote. With the most votes D'Argo was now the full time Captain. He was in command talking to Pilot on the clam shell about finding a commerce planet to restock their supplies. "Pilot we have about 6 or 7 days left of food. Is there a commerce planet close in the area?" Pilot searched Moya's star charts and found an inhabited planet. "Yes Captain D'Argo there is one about 5 solar days from our current location. However." Pilot paused. "What is it Pilot? Is there a problem, is it the PK, Grayza?" "No Captain it's Crichton." "What about him?" "This will take us off our current course and the search for Officer Sun." D"Argo hung his head and sighed. He understood his friend's need to find Aeryn. He wanted to find Aeryn. She was a fellow warrior and even though he didn't like the pain her leaving had caused John. She was also his friend and he wanted to find her too. Only now he was responsible for everyone on Moya. He stood straight and looked at Pilot on the clam shell. "Change the course, we need the supplies. I will talk to John. Once we are re-stocked we will continue our search." Pilot nodded his head. He understood how Moya's crew felt about Aeryn and how much everyone wanted to find Aeryn. She was his friend too. He could also feel Moya's concern and hopes of finding her as well. "Yes Captain course set and changing direction." The clam shell went dark. "Pilot do you know where John is?" "Yes he is on the terrace." "Thank you." D'Argo left command to find and talk to his friend.

John found coming to the terrace in some ways, calming. Just sitting and looking out at the stars as Moya sailed though space. It didn't take his mind off Aeryn, just the opposite. Coming to the terrace where he and Aeryn spent some wonderful times together talking, looking at the stars. When Aeryn would let her tough, kickass, always in control, never show her emotions guard down and relax, and just let John hold her.

He would set with his back against one of Moya's ribs with Aeryn between his legs her back leaned against his chest with his arms around her and they just enjoyed being with each other. Sometimes things

would get a little heated between them. Kissing and caressing, until Aeryn would put the walls back up. Fear, confused he didn't know, she would be gone and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Sometimes he would tell her stories of when he was a boy growing up with his parents and his two sisters. Places he wanted to take her if they ever got to Earth. He would ask her about when she was a peacekeeper. She would tell him very little.

John was lost in his own thoughts when D'Argo entered the terrace. At first he didn't see him. D'Argo thought he may have left before he walked in and was about to call Pilot again. When John spoke. "Hey D. Looking for me?" D'Agro turned around. "John. Yes our food stores are almost empty. I told Pilot to change course to find a commerce planet about 5 solar days from here." John stood up. "Yeah D we could use a little R&R. I know the girls are getting on each others last nerve." Chiana and Sikozu had been fighting even more then usual. Even though Sputnik had some tricks like that walking on walls thing and being able to reattach her appendages. He had his money on Chi. She could hold her own when needed. He wouldn't be surprised if Sikozu found herself thrown out an air lock if they didn't get some time off this ship and away from each other for a while. "Sounds like a good idea Captain D. We can get what we needed and everyone gets a break, maybe I can find some information about Aeryn." D'Argo didn't think there was much of a chance he would find information to Aeryn's location on this out of the way planet, but he wasn't going to tell John not to try. He and his friends needed to do something. "Sure John it's possible." " Let me know when we get there." John left D'Agro standing on the terrace.

In the days since Lechna gave her the report about John, she tried to keep as much distance from him as she could.

However Lechna had other plans. He decided that John was the units next big mission. So the same day he gave her the report, he also gave it to everyone else at the morning briefing. Although like Lechna most of the unit knew of her time on Moya with Crichton. He informed them that she was their prime source for information. Every day she had to provide a report on what she knew about John. She was running out of insignificant things to report on. She had to leave now more then ever. Only it wasn't going to be easy now. Before, she could've just walked away, just get in her prowler and leave. Only now she knew she was being watched. They wanted John and knew she was their best way of finding him. She had to be careful.

She was in the mess having her mid-day meal alone when Lieutenant Deron came up to her. "Officer Sun you are to report to the Captain's office right away." She didn't know why he wanted to see her, she just gave her daily report less then an arn ago, what did he want now. She would find out when she got there.

When she entered the outer office Lieutenant Karah was at her desk. "He is expecting you, go on in." Aeryn didn't say anything just walked to the door and opened it. "Aw Sun, good. I want you to take Gil and Pak to Vandros to pick up supplies for a mission we are leaving on in 15 solar days." "Mission Sir, Wht mission?" "We re going to go in search of Crichton." Aeryn did her best to hide her reaction. "Are you sure you want me to go on this supply run. I should stay here and help you prepare for the mission since I have the only information on Joh...Crichton." "NO Sun you can give us everything you know after we leave." Just then the door opened. It was Gil and Pak. "Aw Sir." They were not expecting Aeryn to be in the captains office. "We were told to come on in." "Yes you are to go with Sun to Vandros on a supply run." "Yes Sir." "Sun you will be in command." "Yes Sir. When do we leave." "In the next arn. Dismissed." "Yes Sir!"

After leaving the captains office they agreed to met at the transport in half an arn.

Aeryn went back to her quarters to get the ususal things. Extra clothes, pulse pistol, pulse rifle, extra chakan oil cartridges. And one more thing, a data chip with the name of a medic on Vandros. Then she left for the transport.

When Gil and Pak boarded the transport Aeryn had stowed her belongings and finished the pre-flight checks. She looked up as they entered the command deck. "We are leaving in 10 microts, I suggest you take your seats." She ignited the engines, Gil took his seat right behind Aeryn. Pak closed and latched the hatch took the co-pilot's seat next to Aeryn as she took the controls and the transport lifted off. Half an arn into the flight Pak and Gil left command to stow their things and get something to eat and drink, mostly to drink. Raslack. It wasn't long before she could hear loud voices and she knew they where drinking. She didn't care, she could spend the flight in more or less peace and quiet. The course was programmed into the ships navigation and the auto pilot was set. She had nothing to do, but sit and watch the stars pass by and get lost in her thoughts. John, where did he and the others go after leaving Arnessk? That is where she would start her search. But first she had to find a way to leave the renegade unit. "Frell you John Crichton, your not even here and you are getting me into dren loads of trouble. I wish you were here so we could at least be in it together." She soon fell asleep.

D'Argo was in a cargo bay seeing what they had and what they needed. This was something Aeryn usually did. She always knew what they needed. He wished she was here now, this bay was a mess and it was going to take him half the day just to clean and put everything back in order after the way everyone just took what they needed or wanted when they left Moya over six monens ago. He didn't realize it then how badly they cleaned everything out and the mess they left. As he cleaned and tried to put things back the way Aeryn had them. He started to make a list of what they needed to replace.

Chakan Oil Cartridges

Caloric Power Units

Congelation Coils

A New Climate Regulators

Was just some of the things on his list. Chiana poked her head in. "D'Argo?"

He stopped what he was doing, leaned on a crate and looked at her. "Yeah Chiana." "Cou...could you use a hand." He wasn't going to ask anyone to help, But if she was asking. "Yeah! I could use the help." Chiana came in and started picking things up off the floor and putting them in a box. "Where's Sikozu? I haven't heard the two of you arguing much today." "Last I seen her she was with the old woman arguing over what herbs they needed and what food we need." They continued to clean, re-pack and stack crates "Have you seen John in the last few days?" D'Argo could tell she was worried about their friend. "I seen him a few arns ago, he's about the same." D'Argo wh...what if we don't find her? What will happen to him? You think he will ever get over her, and ever be the same again?" "No Chiana he will never be the same and part of him will always miss her. It's going to take time." Chiana nodded in agreement. "I hope we find her for his sake."

John got up that morning just like every morning showered, shaved and dressed. Only this day was different. He and the others where going to a planet. While everyone else was going to be getting supplies for the ship mostly and to get some much needed time off the ship as possible. John had other things on his mind, one actually. The same thing he's had on his mind for over six monens now. Today he hoped they got a step closer. Today he hoped he would find some real information about where Aeryn was. He just had a feeling about today. That the key to finding her was here he just had to find it. He strapped on Wynonna, pulled on his coat to go meet the others. But before leaving his quarters he walked over to a shelf and picked up a small box opened it and pulled out a lock of black hair. The one he cut from Aeryn when she died on the ice planet over a cycle ago. "I will find you baby and we will make this right." He put the lock back in the box closed it and placed it back on the shelf, tapped it with his finger and left.

Aeryn, Gil and Pak had been on Vandros for one solar day and had nearly everything they needed. They had half a day left before they had to leave. Aeryn had something she had to do before they did. She had to get away from Pak and Gil. "You finish getting what's left of the things we need. I will meet you both in the bar in the main square in two arns." Pak tried to object. "Mam we..." "You have your orders." "Yes Mam." And they walked away to carry out those orders. She waited till they were out of sight and walked in the other direction. She walked almost to the end of the commerce section of the village. Till she found what she was looking for.

The building looked like all the others along the narrow street. She took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in. The lighting was low and chairs lined one wall. The room was empty with the exception of a woman behind a desk who looked up from what she was doing and looked at her. "Can I help you?" " A...ye...yes I a...I contacted you three solar days ago about a...is the medic here I would like to see him." "Aw yes I spoke to you, you want a DNA scan." "Yes and I need it as quick as possible." The woman stood up. "Come this way." Aeryn followed her down a short hallway to the only door, opened it and asked Aeryn to enter. "I will let the medic know you are here. It shouldn't be long." Aeryn walked in and looked around. She was going to finally get the answers she needed.

Gil and Pak finished getting everything they needed and just finished loading it on the transport and were now on there way to the bar to get a much needed drink and wait for Aeryn.

D'Argo guided the pod into the space port and landed. Noranti, Sikozu and Rygel went in search of the food they needed. Chiana and D'Argo to find the parts for Moya, transport pods and Lo'La. But not before talking to John. "Where will you be John?" "Well I figure the best place to get what I'm looking for will be the local bar. When you get done with your shopping that's where I'll be." And John walked away.

John found the bar fairly easy and walked right in up to the bar. "Hey barkeep get me a cold one." The man behind the bar just looked at him for a moment. "A cold what?" "A Beer man. A cold Beer." "I don't know what a Be-ear is." Never mind, just give me a Rasklak hot." John took a seat at the bar and waited for his drink. The bartender returned and sat a glass of steaming liquid in front of him. "Hey can I ask you something." The man just looked at him. "Heard of a group of soldiers in the area." The man didn't answer just walked away. "Yeah well thanks for nothing." Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. John thought to himself and took a drink of his Rasklak.

Pak and Gil were sitting at a table in the back of the bar so they could see who came in. They seen john come in and recognized him right away from the hologram that Lechna showed at their briefing. They approached him as he was talking to the bartender. "John Crichton?" "Who's asking?" John just took another drink from his glass. Never looked at the men standing on each side of him. He knew there was a pulse pistol pointed at his head. "Hey man I don't want any trouble, I just came here for a drink." John was slowly reaching for Wynonna. "Stop." Pak said. "Gil take his weapon. Which he did. By this time everyone in the bar was watching. "Now you are coming with us." Gil took him roughly by the arm pulling him off the bar stool putting his own pistol to his side. "Don't even think bout it." John went with them with out a fight.

After leaving the bar they lead John across the village toward the space port. Pak walked ahead just out of ear shot. John could hear him talking to someone but not who or what he was saying. "Sun. Officer Sun." "Yes I'm here." 'We have Crichton." She wasn't sure she heard correctly. "You...you what.?" We have John Crichton." "Wh...where are you?" "We are heading back to the transport." "I Aw...I'll be right there."

Aeryn wasted no time in getting back to the ship. When she boarded, Pak met her. Where is he?" Pak was a little surprised by the urgency in her voice. "He's in the back in the holding cell." She didn't wait to hear anything else. When she entered the cell Gil was there on guard. She didn't even look at him. "Leave" Her eyes were locked with John's the moment she entered the room. "Mam." "NOW." John was on his feet the moment she walked though the door. "Aeryn..." She walked up to the cell, not saying a word, just looked at him.

"John you shouldn't have come here.'

"I had to find you."

"I wish you hadn't"

"Aeryn."

"No...John. You shouldn't have come." She turned and walked out before he could say another word.

Pak met her in the corridor just out side the cell. "Mam, I contacted base and informed Lechna that we have Crichton." "Who gave you the order to do that. I'm in command of this unit." "Yes Mam. Sorry Mam." Frell, any thoughts of getting John away from here were gone before she had a chance to act on them. Now that Lechna knew and would be expecting them in two solar days. He would find them before they could get very far. Even if Moya was close by and they could starburst away it would just take a matter of time before they he found them. "Well then what are you waiting for. You have the helm, I'll be in my quarters." With that she turned and stormed off.

She entered her quarters and locked the door. At first she just stood there with her back against the door. She walked across the room to the far wall reached out with both hands and leaned into it. Then suddenly stood up and punched the wall with her right hand breaking the skin open on her knuckles making them bleed. "Frell you John why did you have to come here, Why?"

John called after her trying to get her to stop. Only she didn't. Frell how foolish could I be. I should have listened to Chiana. She doesn't want me, she still thinks of me as the copy. She'll never see me for me. And now look at the mess you've gotten yourself into.

D'Argo went to the bar looking for John after he and the others finished their shopping and loaded everything on the pod and leaving orders for everyone to stay there he would be right back with John and they would leave.

John wasn't in the bar nor was there any sign of him. He asked around no one had seen him or if they did they wouldn't say anything. As he was leaving the bartender called him over to the bar. "Are you looking for the Sebaceans male with brown hair blue eyes in a long black coat?" D'Argo lunged over the bar and grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him half way over the bar. "Where is he?" The man could barely speak. "T...two me...men to...took him." "When?" The man was gasping for air. "How long?" " Ab...about 3 arns." D'Agro let him go. "Where?" The man pulled his shirt down and rubbed his neck. "They come here about every three or four monens to get supplies or just to release tension after a long mission." "Who are they? Where are they from?" "They are a band of renegade PK's. They have a base on a Planet about two solar days from here." D'Argo turned to leave only the bartender stopped him. "They won't let you find them, they will blow you to pieces before you get close. They have warning beacons about half a solar day out. You'll never make it." D'Argo didn't care he was going to get his friend and with any luck this was the same group Aeryn was with.

When he boarded the pod everyone was there just as he told them to be. He walked right past Chiana not

stopping to answer her questions."Where's John?" We can't leave without him." D'Argo was in the pilot seat powering up the engines. "We're not, we're going to get him and with any luck Aeryn too." "Wh...what." D'Argo didn't answer her. "Pilot we are on our way back. A ship left here about 3 arns ago did you detect it?" "Yes captain I did detect a large transport leave the planet approximately 3 arns ago." "Can you still detect their energy signature?" "Yes it is faint, but still detectible." "Good set a course for that direction and once we are aboard head in that direction. I will explain more when we arrive." "Understood."

And Pilot closed the link.

Aeryn never left her quarters the entire trip back to the base. When they arrived she took her bag and met the others including John at the hatch, she never looked at him. The hatch opened and Aeryn was the first out. John followed her with Gil and Pak close behind him. Lechna was waiting. "Sir John Crichton." Aeryn stepped aside. Still not making eye contact with him. Lechna looked at John. Then past him to Gil and Pak. "Dismissed." "Yes Sir." "Sun take Crichton to my office." "Yes Sir." Aeryn lead John to a stone building that looked no different then the others on the base. She lead him though the outer office past Lieutenant Karah's desk without saying a word, right into Lechna's office. Once the door closed John started talking very sarcastically. "Well I see you got back that little peacekeeper life you always wanted." John's words brought back a similar conversation. She remembered it didn't go very well, and she didn't think this one would turn any better. "So what do you and your fellow rent-a-cop peacekeepers want with me? Oh let me guess you told them all about what's in my head and now like everyone else they want it too. Well I wont give it to 'em. I didn't give it to Scorpy. I wouldn't give it to Grayza no matter what she did to me and I will not give it to them, I'll die first." "NO...John That's not how it is. I won't..." Lechna came in at that moment, before she could say any more. "Well." Lechna walked behind his desk. "John Crichton. You are a popular man. With the PK and the Scarrans chasing you. Care to tell me why?" "Oh like you don't already know. I'm sure you've been told everything you want to know from our friend Office Sun here. John's words hurt but not as much as the tone with them. "No on the contrary all I've been able to get out of her is about your race and your planet. She's talked about Moya . I've always thought there was a lot she wasn't telling or hiding. So Crichton what is it that's so important that has the two major powers in the UT after you?" John didn't say a word just looked at him then at Aeryn. "Fine take him to the holding cells." Aeryn took his arm and John yanked it free. He then walked out of the door.

Aeryn lead him across the base to the holding cell opened the door and he walked in, she closed it behind him. John turned around just as Aeryn was leaving. "Aeryn when were you going to tell me about the Baby?" Aeryn froze in her tracks, a look of shock on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Without My Guiding Star Part 3

Part 3

Nearly 2 solar days after Crichton was taken, D'Argo and Chiana were in command just as they had been from the moment they arrived back on Moya from the planet. Chiana had left to get something to eat and a few arns of sleep. She tried to get D'Argo to do the same, only he refused.

They were going over the long range sensor readings trying to find the warning and weapons beacons before they detected them. Pilot would provide the latest data every quarter arn, while he and Moya remained ready for evasive maneuvers if needed.

"D'Argo ...wh...what's the plan when w...we find where they took Crichton? We can't take out a whole base by ourselves. With Crichton and Aeryn maybe."

D'Argo didn't answer her, he just growled. He didn't have a plan, he hoped he would when they found the base.

"Pilot have you detected anything yet?"

"No Captain." Pilot looked back at his console. "Wait... Captain D'Argo?"

"You have something Pilot? Have you located the beacons?"

"No Captain, I am detecting a ship."

"Where Pilot? Show me."

"We're frelled. Th...they kn...know we're coming and..."

"No Chiana the ship isn't ahead of us it is behind us."

"What kind of ship is it Pilot?"

"A Peacekeeper Command Carrier."

"Grayza."

"Frell, we are frelled."

John was passing back and fourth in the small cell cursing himself for thinking he could get Aeryn back. She wouldn't even give him a chance to talk to her. She just left him in this cell waiting for whatever they had planned for him. He knew one thing, they would have to kill him before he gave them the wormhole tech. He suddenly remembered what Aeryn said when he told her just that. She quickly responded with a very emotional "No" and a look of panic on her face. She seemed about to say more only Lechna walked in stopping her. He also remembered the way Lechna looked at Aeryn and he didn't like it. He became even more angry. Was there something going on between them. "Frell it didn't take you very long did it Aeryn."

Aeryn returned to her quarters, there was so much running though her mind she found it hard concentrating on one thing. How did John know about the baby, and what was she going to tell him?

She forced herself to push that aside for now, she would worry about that later. She had to get him out of that cell and away from this base. She didn't know what Lechna had planned for John, but when it came to the wormhole tech they couldn't take any chances. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She was not expecting who she found when she opened it.

"Captain!"

"Aeryn may I come in? I need to talk to you."

Aeryn just stood there for a moment then stepped aside to allow him in. She closed the door and turned to face him.

"There's nothing more I will tell you about Crichton. You have him in a cell, if you have questions go ask him."

"I didn't come here to ask questions about Crichton. I know all I need to know, I have for some time. I know Crichton has technical knowledge of something that can be used as a weapon. That the Peacekeepers and Scarrans believe would give them the power to destroy the other and in turn control both known space and the uncharted territories."

"And now you want that technology for yourself. That's why you wanted to find him."

"Only to keep him and the technology out of the hands of the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers. By any means necessary."

"You mean kill him."

"Not if he agrees to stay here under protective custody."

"You want to keep him here and protect him from the Peacekeepers and Scarrans?" Aeryn started to laugh and walked across the room.

"You find that funny?"

"Yes, you think your going to keep Crichton here? First he will never be willing to stay here as your prisoner. Second, D'Argo and the others will not give up without a fight to free him."

"I wasn't planning to keep him as a prisoner. He is your friend, I was thinking of releasing him to you. With orders he is not to leave this base."

Aeryn didn't say anything. Her mind was racing. Together they could come up with a plan to get away.

"Aeryn" Lechna's voice brought her attention back to him.

"Ah Yes Sir. I will go release him now."

"Not yet. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Aeryn just looked at him.

"I know when you first came here you had things you needed to work out, something that caused you great pain. I have given you that time and in the last few monems I have sensed you have worked past most of that, and..." Lechna stepped closer roughly took her in his arms and started to kiss her.

Aeryn pushed him back . She wasn't surprised she knew Lechna was attracted to her, he had made it known not long after she arrived although he hadn't acted on it till now.

Lechna was pissed. "What is your problem?"

"The man you're holding in that cell is my problem. He is the reason for my pain and he is the only one who can take it away." She took a deep breath. Lechna had surprised her by his advance's and causing her emotions to get the better of her, but at this point she didn't care any more. Now that John was here he was bound to find out about her feelings for the human. She just hoped his learning her true feelings didn't give him more reason to want to kill John. "Now if your orders haven't changed I am going to go let him out of that cell."

She didn't wait for him to answer and left him standing there.

"Pilot how much longer till the Command Carrier reaches our present location?"

Pilot appeared on the clam shell. "Approximately one solar day, maybe less."

D'Argo thought for a moment. It was time for that plan Chiana asked about earlier.

"Pilot I will take everyone with me on Lo'La and go on to the base to find Crichton. I want you and Moya to change direction and find a place to hide. If the Command Carrier follows you or we don't contact you in 4 solar days I want you to starburst far away from here."

"But Captain D'Argo, Moya and I don't wish to leave you and the others."

"We'll be ok Pilot. We found you once, we will find you again. I want you and Moya to be safe and out of harms way."

"Understood Captain D'Argo. Moya and I will do as you ask." The clam shell went dark.

John was laying on the cot staring up at the gray ceiling when Aeryn came in. He didn't look at her or even acknowledge she was there. He just continued to stare at the ceiling.

Aeryn opened the door to the cell. "Lechna has released you into my custody."

He didn't move, just kept laying there.

When he didn't respond she knew he was angry with her. Why shouldn't he be she let them capture him and put him in this cell, but mostly because up in till now she had refused to talk to him, but she had to try.

"John, I know your angry, but we need to talk."

John sat up and just looked at her with his thumb to his chin. Then stood up. "Why now Aeryn? We were on that boat for two days, you never came and talked then, it's not like I was going any where since I was LOCKED IN A FRELLING CELL."

Aeryn was taken back by his shouting. "I'm sorry John. I couldn't then."

"And you can now?" John walked up to her and stopped only inches from her face. "Well go ahead talk Aeryn. This is a first, you wanting to talk. So go ahead lets hear what you have to say all of a sudden."

"Not here." She didn't say any more just looked around letting him know they were being watched.

He just looked at her for a moment. "Where?"

"Follow me." She tuned and walked away.

He just stood there for a moment then hurried to catch up with her.

Grayza was in her quarters working on ways to defeat the Scarrens when Braca commed her.

"Commandant Grayza?"

"Yes Captain."

"We have learned there is a renegade base on a planet less then two solar days from here. It is reported that Crichton was captured 3 solar days ago and most likely taken there."

"Very good Captain, set course."

"All ready done Mam. We will soon have Crichton. Just a matter of solar days Mam."

"Don't get to sure of yourself Captain, Crichton as you know has a way of avoiding and even escaping from even the highest level of security."

"Yes Mam." Braca closed the comms.

Lo'La was cloaked and passing though the first group of beacons. D'Argo was sure they had to be the warning beacons and the weapons beacons, the ones he was most concerned about were yet to come. Everyone was quiet, almost to the point of holding their breath, in fear that any noise made would be picked up and alert the beacons of their presents. They continued slowly though the field. The farther into the field they went D'Argo was able to detect the end of the beacons. However, it also meant they where coming closer to the weapons beacons.

They continued to move slowly and deeper into the field of larger beacons. They were about to reach the end when one seemed to some how detect them and track Lo'La as they passed it. Lo'La's sensors detected it trying to lock on.

John followed Aeryn across the base to a stone building, stopping only when she reached the last door at the far end. She opened it and stepped aside to let him in. He entered and walked to the center of the room and waited for his eyes to adjust to the lower lighting. Aeryn entered and closed the door behind her and just stood there watching John look around the room. There was so much she wanted to say she just didn't know were to start. John turned and faced her. She could see a mix of anger, pain and sadness in his face and it hurt her to know she was the cause. Then he spoke and she could also hear it in his voice.

"You wanted to talk, so talk."

"I do...I don't know were to start."

"Well lets start with what did you give your boyfriend Lechna to get me out of that cell?"

"Nothing, he came to me. He thinks you have a weapon the PK and Scarrans want and that is why they are after you."

"So he thought if he released me to you, you would be able to get it for him. I told yo..."

"No John, Lechna doesn't want your precious wormhole knowledge. He just wants to keep it out of the hands of the Scarran and PK's."

John laughed softly and took a step closer to her. "Ya expect me to believe that he wants to protect me from the bad guys?"

"I don't think he's decided what he wants to do yet. He knows he can't let the PK or the Scarrans to get that knowledge, no matter what it takes."

"You mean kill me?" John raised his voice. "Oh great he wants to kill me." John started for the door.

Aeryn grabbed his arm as he passed. "No...No I will not let that happen not again."

John stopped and turned to face her when she grabbed him. "Why...why do you care?"

"Because I Love You."

John just looked at her not knowing how to respond. He wasn't expecting that. "Well you sure have a hell of a way of showing it Aeryn. Leaving Moya...leaving me."

Tears were coming down Aeryn's face. "John I know I've hurt you deeply and I wish I could change things. I wish...I wish your frelling coin toss had gone the other way. That I could change things." She'd lost all control and now the tears streamed down her face.

John couldn't stand seeing Aeryn crying and hurting as bad as he was and all he wanted to do was take it away. He reached for her and took her in his arms and she sank into him and together they slowly lowered to the floor where he sat holding her, stroking her hair and making claming sounds to her.

"Oh God Aeryn, the last thing I wanted was to cause you more pain. I know you left because of me. I remind you of him. I just wanted to help you though that and hope some day you could see me for me."

They sat in silence for some time, John just holding her. She never wanted him to ever let go of her again.

Then he spoke. "Aeryn...Honey about the baby." He wasn't sure how to ask this, but he needed to know. "Where is it? I don't know anything about Sebacean pregnancy, but...I expected to find you ether very pregnant or...Well your not pregnant and I see no baby. So...Aeryn where's the baby?"

Aeryn tensed the moment he mentioned the baby, but she let him ask the questions, she knew he had to. She could hear the fear in his voice, that she has done something to the baby. It was time she told him only she hoped she would have more to tell. She sit up to look into his eyes.

"John I'm still pregnant." John looked at her confused. "I found out on the Command Carrier. Only I wasn't able to have it DNA tested yet to know who the father is."

"The other guy?"

"There is no difference in my mind any more, you are John Crichton."

"Ok, now you lost me. If we are the same to you then it is John Crichton's, that makes me the father."

She thought for a moment. "Ok, imagine a portion of a female unit became pregnant. Those of us born on a Command Carrier can retain an embryonic fetus for up to seven cycles."

"So this could be from..."

"Perhaps four cycles before I met you, and only a surgeon can release the stasis so the baby can grow.'

"Don't you have a surgeon on the base."

"Yes, but I can't go to him, if it is yours they..."

"They would make you terminate it."

"And I won't let that happen."

"Then where?"

"On the planet, I went to see a medic to have a DNA test only before he could do the test Pac commed me that he had you."

John was still stoking her hair. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Messing things up as usual.

I'm sorry. Me and my timing."

"We'll find someone."

"Aeryn it doesn't mater."

"I know how important it is to you to have your own child. I saw it in your face when Princess Katralla was showing you what your child could look like when we were on the Royal Planet."

He didn't know she had seen that. "Yes having my own children is important to me, but as long as we are together that's all that matters. Besides we can always try for more children. Just think of all the fun we can have in trying." He smiled and so did she, understanding what he was talking about, she leaned into him and their lips met. The kiss was soft and tentative at first both pulling back to look at each other. Then taking each other's faces and pulling closer. This time the kiss was deeper, more intense and urgent.

It wasn't long before belts, holster, vests and other items of clothing went flying in different directions. Hands all over each others bodies. Moaning, heavy breathing and cries of pleasure filed the room.

John slowly moved his hand down Aeryn's neck to her shoulder leaving soft kisses as he went. Kissing behind her ear, lingering there, nibbling at her tender skin as he did. His hand continued down to her breast taking it firmly in his hand. Taking the nipple between his fingers and squeezing, causing the cries of pleasure coming from Aeryn to become louder. Still trailing kisses his mouth also reached her beast and replaced his fingers with his lips on her nipple taking it in his mouth bitting and sucking. Aeryn's cries grew even louder. He then moved his hand down between her breasts, down her stomach stopping to rest just above the hair line where it stayed lightly caressing. He let go of her nipple and continued to place kisses down to her stomach causing light chills to go though her. Stopping when he reached his hand pausing there for a moment imagining the life protected inside this woman he loved more the life and made a promise to them both. I will always love you and I will do everything in my power to protect you and your mother. He then placed a kiss where his hand was.

Raising up onto his hands and knees he leaned up over her and kissed her then moved between her legs. Looking into each others eyes. It had been a long time since he had been with her and the anticipation was more then he could stand, he could see the same in her eyes as well. Nether said a word as he lowered himself to her. Each letting their actions say everything needed to be said.

Aeryn raised and wrapped her legs around him as he lowered giving him greater access and pulling him to her, as he entered her she moaned taking him in fully. He then paused for a moment leaning down and kissing her deeply, then pushed back up and slowly started to move his hips up and down, Aeryn meeting him thrust for thrust keeping a perfect rhythm with each other slowly increasing in speed. It wasn't long before they were both close, it was Aeryn to cry out as her orgasm over took her, John came almost as she did, groaning louder as he came. He collapsed next to Aeryn on the floor pulling her to him as he did, both still trembling and breathing hard.

There was a noise coming from under the bed it had been there for some time only they were so wrapped up in each other that they either didn't hear it or just didn't pay attention to it. Not until the static became much louder.

As John's breathing began to slow he became aware of his surroundings, again he became aware of the noise and raised up on one elbow still holding Aeryn with one arm.

"What's that?"

Aeryn also rose up to listen and realized it was John's comms she retrieved from the transport. It was in a storage box under her bed. She broke away from John's arms to get it.

"It's your comms." She pulled out the box and found it, handed it to him. Just as a faint voice could be heard from it.

"John...ar...yo...there...c...he...me.?"

John and Aeryn both sat up close to each other trying to hear what was coming though the comms, looking at it intently as if it would help the voice come though clearer. When D'Argo spoke again it was clearer.

"John are you alright?"

"Yeah! D, I'm fine. Your timing as usual sucks." John said a little softer as he looked at Aeryn who smiled.

"What was that John?"

John was still smiling. "Never mind, where are you?"

"3 or 4 arns away from the planet."

That was when Aeryn became concerned and spoke. "How did you get though the beacons?"

"Aeryn...is that you?"

"Yes."

"We almost didn't, the last one we pasted tracked us for sometime, but Lo'La's invisibility shield was able to keep us concealed."

Aeryn looked at John not understanding what D'Argo was talking about. "I'll explain it later."

"Hey D we have to get you clearance to land we'll have to get back to you."

"That's good John, but I've got some bad news. Grayza's Command Carrier is about 1 solar day behind us."

John just hung his head. When he didn't respond D'Argo spoke again.

"John?"

"Yeah...D I heard, Grayza's coming" John took a deep breath. "We'll get back to you." And he closed the link. Then looked at Aeryn, he hoped she couldn't see the fear he was feeling in knowing Grayza was only 1 day away. He had to get off this planet. More important he had to get Aeryn away from here. If Grayza found out about the baby she would use it and Aeryn to get to him and he would die before he let her get her hands on Aeryn and the baby. After what she did to him and the way he left her tied up when he escaped, just the thought of what she would do to Aeryn or the baby just to get back at him made his stomach turn. If it was the last thing he did he had to get Aeryn away from here.

John got up to find his clothes that were scattered all over the place along with Aeryn's.

Aeryn was digging in the box for something and pulled out his holster with Winonna and handed it to him.

"Here I kept this for you."

He reached for it. "Thanks baby. Now I've got both my girls back. He put it on and was fastening the leg straps while she dressed. "Now I'm guessing we have to go talk to Lechna about D'Argo and Grayza."

Aeryn wasn't looking forward to seeing Lechna any time soon after her last encounter with him and she knew if John found out about it, she just wasn't looking forward to it, but they had to let him know D'Argo and the others coming and that Grayza's Command Carrier was a solar day way.

When they reached Lechna's office they found him sitting behind his desk. "Captain we have just learned there is a Command Carrier 1 solar day away and they know we're here."

"And how did you get this information?"

"The others from Moya they followed us here to rescue John."

"How did they get though our defenses?"

Aeryn looked at John and they both smiled at each other. Aeryn then looked back to Lechna. "They can be very determined and resourceful when it comes to one of their own. When we captured John they did what ever they had to to find him."

"And they are leading the Command Carrier right to us." Lechna stood up.

"This is all your fault Crichton." He walked around the desk. "I don't know what kind of weapon knowledge you carry in your head, but I do know that the PK and Scarrans cannot have it and I should kill you now to stop the Peacekeepers from coming here and from getting the weapon." He reached for his knife.

Aeryn stepped between Lechna and John with her hand on her pulse pistol. "If you want to live I suggest you leave John alone."

Lechna backed off, he knew quite well how good Aeryn was with a pulse pistol.

Now she remained standing between them. "We need you to give clearance for D'Argo to land. He and the others will be here in just over an arn."

Lechna looked past Aeryn at John then back to Aeryn. 'Tell them they can land."

Aeryn looked over her shoulder at John then back to Lechna then moved to the door. John started to follow her, but stopped as he passed Lechna and looked him in the face. " You leave me and mine alone if you know what's good for you." then turned and followed Aeryn out the door.

After they left, Lechna put a base wide alert out for all non-essential personal to start evacuation.

As John and Aeryn crossed the base to the landing area they noticed people rushing around. "What's going on Aeryn why's everyone in a hurry."

"Lechna alerted the base and they're starting evacuation."

They reached the landing area and commed D'Argo.

"Hey D."

They waited a few moments before there was a response.

"John"

"Yeah! D you're cleared for landing. How long till you're here?"

"About haft an arn."

"Aeryn and I will be waiting for you."

John stepped up to Aeryn and gripped her belt pulling her to him rubbing his thumb on her bare skin just below her vest. "What would you like to do while we wait? I have a idea."

Aeryn looked around to see if there was anyone around, Then back at John.

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"Someone could see us. Haven't you had enough for ane day?"

John was kissing her down her neck. "Baby, I could never have enough of you." He continued to kiss her neck and nibble behind her ear.

D'Argo was the first to exit Lo'La followed closely by Chiana and the others. A prowler was between them and John and Aeryn. He walked around it and came to a stop finding John with Aeryn in his arms. He was happy for his friend that he found the woman he loved and from what he saw things were good, and he didn't want to interrupt, but Grayza was coming. He cleared his thoughts and spoke.

"Ah John."

John heard the ship land and someone walking around the prowler. When he heard his name he wasn't surprised. Breaking the kiss, he spoke before turning to greet his friend.

"Great timing D'Argo." As he smiled at Aeryn and she smiled back.

When he turned he found everyone standing there.

"Hey guys. Good to see you all."

"We came to rescue you."

"It doesn't look like he needs rescuing to me."

"Shut up toad." Followed by an elbow to the head.

"Thanks Chi, and no Ryg I don't need rescuing."

"Aeryn." D'Argo greeted.

"D'Argo, Chiana, Rygel I'm surprised to see all of you, I thought you all left?"

"We did, but we came back."

"Yeah and I couldn't be more grateful D, but we have other problems. We can all share what we did on our summer vacations later."

"Yes John's right, Grayza will be here in less then a solar day. We need to leave and meet up..."

"I know D, but I." He looked at Aeryn. "We can't leave not yet."

"Why John, you know what Grayza will do if she..."

"I know D'Argo, I know." He didn't what any more said, he wasn't ready for Aeryn to know what happened the last time Grayza caught him.

"Then why John?"

"The head guy here wants to keep what is in my head away from the bad guys."

"Lechna has the whole base on alert and if there's a Command Carrier on it's way here then this will be the safest place to be." Aeryn didn't like it but she knew she was right.

"I hate the idea too, but I have to agree. This time running isn't the best idea. They're ex-Peacekeepers, who better to fight Peacekeepers?" John looked at Aeryn, all he wanted to do was get away from all Peacekeepers, ex or other wise and all the other bad guys after them, just go some place where he and Aeryn could be together and work out any remaining issues and find someone to release the status so they could begin their family.

"So what do we do?"

"For now Chi we get something to eat and then some sleep. Come on we'll show you around."

After last meal and showing everyone to quarters. John and Aeryn returned to her quarters. Where they now laid in bed. John had his arm wrapped tightly around Aeryn's waist with her back to him.

"John, can I ask you a question."

"Sure baby anything."

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"What's the question.?"

"What happened on Arnessk when Grayza captured you?" She felt him tense up at her question and knew it wasn't good. She rolled over to look him in the eyes. "Lechna gave me a report about you and the others, with the exception of D'Argo and Sikozu, you were captured. It is said that you were tortured only it didn't say how. She paused and brushed her fingers across his forehead and though his hair. "Did she hurt you?"

He didn't want her to know what Grayza did to him, but he had to tell her something.

"It wasn't like when Scorpius put me in the chair to get into my head. Grayza plays mind games by using drugs to get you to do and say things you don't want to. Makes you believe things that aren't real." He paused. He didn't want to tell her any more. He'd told her more then he wanted to already. "Aeryn... mind if we don't talk about this. I...I don't want to remember any of that right now."

Aeryn cupped her hand on his cheek. "It's ok John, when your ready I'm here. I promise I always will. I will never leave you again." She raised up and kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder, it wasn't long before she fell asleep. It took longer for him, but just having her in his arms helped him to relax and forget about Grayza and soon John fell asleep as well.

It was late into the sleep cycle only Grayza was still on command waiting for the latest reports on the search for Crichton. She was looking out the hammon side view port when Braca approached her.

"Mam, the Leviathan has changed course and is now heading away from the planet Crichton was reported to have been taken to."

"Was any ship detected leaving the Leviathan before the course change?"

"No Mam. Should we follow?"

"No Captain, remain on present heading. Crichton is on that planet."

"Mam." Braca returned to his station.

Grayza remained looking out the view port. Crichton will pay for the humiliation he caused her and she would have the wormhole knowledge.

It was still early when she woke, but not from a bad dream as she had every night for the past few monens. She had slept better that night then she could remember and the reason why laid beside her with his arm wrapped around her. John was laying on his back just as he had bee when she fell asleep. She raised herself up to get a better look at him. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She wasn't one to pray, but she thanked every god and goddess she had ever heard of for bring him back to her. She couldn't resist touching his face. There were more lines along his forehead then she remembered. She wondered what he had been though in the monens since she left. He was also thinner. She would have to ask him once the current threat was behind them and they were all safely back on Moya. There was so much they still needed to talk about, but now was not the time. As she run her finger along his forehead his eyes began to open and those blue eyes she could lose herself in looked back at her which brought a smile to her face as did his. He rolled them over so he was looking down at her.

"Hey baby." He lust looked at her. He feared he had dreamed the previous day and night, just as he had so many other times. Only waking to find her still in his arms proved it was no dream, she was real and they were together. He slowly placed his lips to hers and lightly kissed her. He pulled back to look into her blue gray eyes. Then kissed her again only this time deeper and more passionate, going with intensity with each others hands exploring the others bodies.

"John...John are you awake."

John broke the kiss and fell back on the bed. "Damn, D'Argo you and your timing." Aeryn reached for the comms.

"Yes D'Argo we're awake, is something wrong?"

"I'm on Lo'La and Grayza's Carrier is less than 4 arns away."

John and Aeryn were both out of bed and dressing. "We're on our way D."

Using the frag Cannons the Command Carrier cleared a path though the warning and defensive beacons and was making it's finale approach to the planet.

Braca was in the hanger bay preparing to board one of the 5 Marauders going to the planet to capture Crichton. Grayza was on the observation deck overseeing the preparations for departure of the mission. She gave Braca one final nod indicating he had his orders. Braca nodded in return indicating he understood and boarded the ship.

After meeting with D'Argo and making sure Chiana, Rygel Noranti and Sikozu stayed with Lo'La. Rygel was more then willing to stay. Sikozu didn't feel this was her fight so why should she risk her life? Chiana on the other hand didn't want to stay, she wanted to help keep Grayza from getting her hands on John again. She remembered what she did to him the last time and she swore she wouldn't let that happen again. John took her aside out of ear shot of the others, mostly so Aeryn couldn't hear.

"Crichton I want to help you fight Grayza." She knew what he was going to say.

John put his hands on her shoulders."I know and you will help by staying here with Rygel and the others."

Chiana started to protest.

"Pip...having one less person I care about out there the better. I can't keep Aeryn from going as much as I would like to, we know how well that would go over."

"Not well. Alright I'll stay, but if you need me.'

"I'll call, I promise." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He knew she wasn't happy about staying. "Besides we need someone to keep an eye on Buckwheat, Granny and Sputnik." He half smiled.

"Fine, but if they give me any trouble I will shoot them." They joined the others to finish their plans.

John, Aeryn and D'Argo were now in the command center with Lechna and some other officers going over final planning for the coming attack.

Lechna was giving orders to pass along to their units.

"Crichton is our primary concern. He possesses knowledge that cannot fall into Peacekeeper hands. Sun and the Luxan have volunteered to personally protect him." He paused for a moment. "Are there any questions?" No one spoke. "Dismissed."

Aeryn, Crichton and D'Argo remained after everyone left. "This is your fault Crichton. The Peacekeepers have found our base because of you."

"Now hold on just one minute. I'm not the one who captured my ass, threw me on a ship and dragged me here." Although he was glad they did or he would not have found Aeryn. "So if you want to blame someone look in a mirror... bud!"

"Yes, well if it wasn't for the knowledge you possess we wouldn't have been looking for you. So again this is your fault."

"Believe me if I could get rid of it I would. I'm tired of having half the galaxy after me."

"I should have you locked in a cell under heavy guard." Lechna looked at Aeryn for a response, which she did by stepping closer to John with her hand on her Pulse Pistol. "Only I know that's not going to happen." He looked back to John and stepped closer to both of them. "I will guarantee you this Crichton. If you are captured I will kill you myself before they can get you off this planet." He then turned and left the room before any more could be said.

John and Aeryn checked their chakkan cartridges. D'Argo did the same with his Qualta Blade. They all made sure they had reloads. They then each took cover behind anything they could find and kept each other in sight so as to cover each other's backs.

The Marauders landed and the commandos made their way to the base. As they approached, Braca learned that the renegades somehow knew they where coming. It had to be the Luxan and the others from Moya. He signaled his team to take up attack positions as he looked around, he knew Crichton was here.

"Crichton I know you're here."

John brushed his thumb below his lower lip and laughed.

"Hey, Braca you here for round 2? I think you may find this round no different then the first round."

"You are not in a position to be making threats Crichton."

Before John could respond shots were fired and the Peacekeepers began to advance on their position. Aeryn and D'Argo fired back along with the other renegades. John was also firing back and moving back to find better cover, taking advantage of the renegades as cover fire. D'Argo soon followed. Aeryn however remained where she was.

Braca issued new orders to 2 officers and then started to advance farther in forcing the renegades to retreat.

John realized Aeryn wasn't with him and turned to find she was still crouched behind the crate. He looked past her to see Braca and the commandos closing on her position and they had them pinned down.

"Aeryn get out of there." She couldn't hear him over the pulse fire and explosives.

So he turned to D'Argo. "D we need to get Aeryn out of there." They started to move only to be stopped by pulse fire followed by several explosions. Just before John was knocked off his feet from the blast he saw Aeryn take a pulse blast in the back.

Aeryn knew her position was compromised and heard John call for her. She had just turned to fall back to John and D'Argo's position when there was suddenly a sharp pain in her back by her right shoulder and everything went black.

John recovered from the grenade blast to find Aeryn being dragged away by 2 soldiers, and Braca just looked at him, then turned and followed the soldiers dragging Aeryn's limp body. The other commandos continued to fire to cover their retreat.

John started after them ignoring the explosions and pulse fire going on around him. Only to be stopped by D'Argo grabbing him and pulling him back. "No, they've got Aeryn. NOOOO... AAAERYN"


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Without My Guiding Star Part 4

Chapter 4

"Captain your orders were to capture Crichton. Officer Sun was only a secondary objective."

"Yes Mam, Only Crichton was to be protected. Sun made the grave error in remaining too long at the front line when the others retreated. Then she was wounded and knowing her relationship with Crichton I gave the order to take her, knowing Crichton..."

"Will trade himself for her." Grayza asked. "Your sure?"

"He's done it before for someone he didn't even know."

"The Luxan's son." Grayza recalled it from reports she read.

"And we know he cares for Sun and the medic discovered something else." He handed her a data pad.

Grayza looked it over. "They're sure it's Crichton's?"

"Yes Mam, the DNA matches that of Crichton's we have on file. I did some checking and it seems she has known since they were on Scorpius's Command Carrier. Braca paused. That would also explain Crichton's urgency to find her when we were on Arnessk."

"Yes." Grayza continued to look at the data pad. "Is she awake yet?"

"No Mam. However the medics say she should be soon."

Slowly the darkness began to fade, replaced by severe pain that continued to grow. Aeryn slowly opened her eyes blinking to adjust to the bright light in the room. As her eyes adjusted she could tell she was in a medical room. Only John was nowhere in sight and she knew he wouldn't leave her side till she woke up. Then she realized she wasn't in the medical bay on the base, however she knew where she was. On a Command Carrier. She started to sit up and get out of bed when a voice stopped her.

"Officer Sun it is so good of you to join us."

Aeryn slowly turned, Flinching from the pain in her shoulder, to face the person who spoke to her.

"Commandant Grayza. If you think holding me will bring Crichton here your wrong. We are no longer together."

"I have information that indicates other wise. One being Braca's report of Crichton's actions when you were wounded and then captured. There also was urgency to find you when we captured him on Arnessk. Then there's this." Grayza handed her a data pad.

Aeryn took it. It was a medical report on her.

Officer Aeryn Sun

Wounded in the back, right shoulder by a pulse blast.

Treated and healing.

Full exam shows Sun carries a fetus.

DNA match found in data base to a

Non-classified species human John Crichton.

Aeryn continued to read the information on the medical pad and laid it beside her on the bed. She looked up to find Grayza looking at her.

"So you see I believe Crichton will do anything to insure your and your child's safe release."

Aeryn didn't respond, she knew Grayza was correct, John would stop at nothing to get her back, and that's what worried her. She knew that included turning himself over to Grayza, and in turn the wormhole tech. That was not an option.

"Get some rest, we want you fully healed when Crichton arrives." Grayza turned to leave. "Oh I thought you would find this interesting." She tossed another data pad on the bed, leaving Aeryn alone to read the information.

John was in Lechna's office with D'Argo, Chiana, Rygel, Noranti, Sikozu and Lechna. Everyone was talking at once. Except John and Lechna. The two men were staring at each other, not paying attention to what was going or to what was being said.

D'Argo, Chiana and Rygel were arguing with Sikozu about going to rescue Aeryn from Grayza.

"Going after Aeryn is suicide. The Peacekeepers will capture you before you get off your ship. Once Grayza has her hands on Crichton..."

"She won't get her hands on Crichton." Lechna never took his eyes off John. "No one will be going after Aeryn. She's a soldier, she knew the risks of going into battle. The technology you have in your head is more important then the rescue of one officer."

John stood up and slowly crossed the room stopping in front of Lechna's desk, reached over grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out of his chair and slammed him on his back on the desk. "Now listen to me and listen good you FRELLING ASSHOLE. I don't care about what's in my head or who gets it. All I care about is Aeryn and getting her away from Grayza. If I have to trade myself for her, I will."

Everyone just stood back and watched.

John released Lechna, turned and took a few steps away.

"If there was any way I could get Aeryn back without turning you over to them I would. She was more to me then just another soldier or member of my team."

John turned to face him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Lechna stepped around his desk and came face to face with John. "Who do you think she's been with all this time?"

The fear and rage John was feeling was almost more then he could stand, then Lechna implies the that he and Aeryn were together, his gut tells him it's a lie, but it's more then he can take and he losses control and attacks Lechna knocking him to the floor only stopping when D'Argo pulled him off. He stood looking down at Lechna with blood pouring out his nose and mouth. He then jerked free from D'Argo's hold and stormed out of the room.

D'Argo motioned for Chiana and the others to leave and he followed, but not before kneeling down to Lechna. "Crichton will go after Aeryn and we will go with him. The only way to stop him will be to kill him. Only, if he dies, then so will you. If you want to keep Grayza from getting what's in Crichton's head then I suggest you help." He turned and left Lechna lying in his own blood, off to find his friend.

Aeryn lay in bed still in pain from her wound and sick with anger and disgust after reading the report Grayza left.

Grayza pregnant with John's baby. She knew he would not have recreated with her willingly. She then remembered John told her Grayza drugged him on Arnessk. She understood now why he didn't want to talk about what happened to him. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. She wanted to kill Grayza for what she did to John. Only she knew if she did knowing how he felt about children, if he found about the baby he would never forgive her. She made a promise to John and herself that after the baby was born Grayza would pay for what she had done to John.

She knew John would stop at nothing to get her back, including giving himself up for her and that was the last thing she wanted. She feared what Grayza would do to him once she got her hands on him. They would leave this Carrier together or not at all.

D'Argo found John not long after leaving Lechna's office. He was in the pilot seat of Aeryn's prowler. He stepped up on the first step and pulled himself up to talk to his friend.

"Don't try stopping me from going after Aeryn."

"I couldn't if I tried. I just want to know what your plan is?"

"The only thing I can do, go to Grayza's front door and trade myself for Aeryn."

"You know what she will do to you once she gets her hands on you, she'll never let you go."

"What else can I do, the bitch has Aeryn and my child and there's no telling what she's doing to them. I'll do what ever it takes to get her back, even if I have to give myself up. It's me she want's."

"Yes, but Aeryn is a deserter. Grayza will use her as an example."

"Aeryn and all of you walk or there's no deal."

"You know Aeryn will never leave the Carrier without you." D'Argo didn't like this plan and he knew Aeryn wouldn't. Leaving his friend in the hands of Grayza or any other PK was the last thing he wanted to do.

"That's where your part of the plan comes in. I want you to get her off that ship, even if you have to carry her off kicking and screaming. Take her some place safe away from Peacekeeper controlled space. Help her raise my child. And D'Argo...tell'em about me. Promise me."

D'Argo didn't answer for a moment. "I promise." He also promised himself if there was another way, he would not give up without a fight to bring both his friends home safe.

"If you don't mind D, I would like some time alone."

D'Argo didn't protest or say another word he just stepped down off the prowler and left his friend alone as he requested.

Chiana, Rygel, Noranti and Sikozu went to the base galley for something to eat after leaving Lechna's office. After everyone including Sikozu was eating. One of her few meals and when she did eat she could eat almost as much as Rygel. They were all sitting down and everyone was concentrating on eating and fighting with each other, Chiana left while no was paying attention.

She was concerned about John. She knew when it came to Aeryn and now her child John would do what ever he had to, to get them back and that was what she feared. She knew that meant he would give himself for them and she had to do something to stop him. She wanted Aeryn back safe too, but not if it meant losing him and she knew Aeryn wouldn't want that ether. She wanted both her friends safe and she would do anything she had too.

She knew when John was upset he always worked on that bucket of dren of his, only it was on Moya so the next best thing was Aeryn's prowler. So she went to the hanger and there he was. Only he wasn't alone, D'Argo was with him. She knew if D'Argo knew she was there he would make her leave, so she hind till he left.

She quietly walked up to the prowler and pulled herself up. "Hey old man!"

"Hey, gray girl!"

"Wh...whatcha doing?"

"Trying to come up with a plan to get Aeryn back without getting everyone killed."

"And ho...how's that going?"

"Not so good Pip."

"Yeah...Well I know you Crichton. I know what you have planned." She leaned into the prowler trying to get him to look her in the face.

John continued to look straight ahead avoiding her eyes. "And what is my plan Pip?"

'Yo...you are pla...planning to trade yourself for Aeryn, only the...there's got to be another way. I want to get Aeryn back, but not by losing you. An...and Aer...Aeryn will never leave you behind."

"I know, that's the part of the plan I need your's and D'Argo's help with. I need you to get Aeryn off the ship. I asked D'Argo and now I'm asking you. I need you to help Aeryn, she's going to need you guys even if she says or acts other wise. I want her to have the baby and she'll need your help when she does."

Chiana didn't like hearing John talk like this. Like he's given up. It wasn't like him, he never gave up and she wasn't going to let him start now. She grabbed his face with both hands and forced him to look at her.

"Yo...you don't give up Crichton and like frell I'm going to let you start now. Yo...you come up with a better plan, one where we all get off that ship or we all stay, no one gets left behind."

John started to object only Chiana stopped him.

"No, the...there's no...no other choice. We all leave or we all stay."

John looked her in the eyes. "Ok...Ok. I promise I'll try to come up with plan B. But I need you to promise me that if it doesn't work you will help Aeryn."

Chiana looked in his eyes and could see the light slowly returning. "I promise, but only if there's no other way." Chiana let go of his face. "I'll leave you to your planning." She jumped down and disappeared just as quietly as she appeared.

John just set there after Chiana left. He knew she was right, he was giving up and he had too much to fight for. He wanted to be there when his child was born, he wanted to see him or her grow up and maybe have more children. He wanted to grow old with the woman he loved. He wasn't going to give all that up without a fight. He had to hang onto HOPE.

However he knew Grayza. He knew it wasn't going to be easy getting away from her. He wanted to leave something for Aeryn just in case. He remembered she kept some vid chips in a storage compartment. He found them and placed one in the recorder.

Braca entered the medical unit stopping just inside the door till he found who he was looking for, Lieutenant Garrett, the ranking medic on duty. "Lieutenant." Braca addressed her as he approached.

"Yes, Captain."

"Is Officer Sun well enough to be moved?"

Garrett looked up from the data pad she was looking over. "Yes Captain, her wound is still healing, but there is no need for her to remain in the medical unit. However I would like to continue to monitor her."

"Understood, only I have orders from Grayza to move her to a more secured location."

"She can be moved now. I will send you a schedule as to when she needs to be brought in for monitoring."

"That will not be possible, you will need to come to her."

Garrett looked surprised. "Yes sir. What cell block will she be in."

Braca stepped up closer to the console and entered a few codes and stepped back, to allow Garrett to look.

She nodded she understood.

Braca left her to return to her work.

Aeryn was dressed and trying to put her boots on, which was not easy. The wound in her shoulder was held for the most part, only she was still experiencing severe pain when she tried to use it. She just finished when Braca entered.

"I see your feeling better, Sun."

Aeryn didn't answer.

"I have been ordered to move you to another location."

She had been expecting this. She picked the two data pads Grayza left and waited for Braca to lead the way. They walked though the medical unit, out the doors and was met by two male PK in full armor and weapons. They fell in behind them as they past.

As they walked Aeryn soon realized they were not going to the brig where she expected to be taken. They were in fact heading to the Officers quarters. She thought Grayza had requested to see her before she went to the brig.

Braca stopped in front of one of the many doors in the corridor and keyed it open and stepped aside to allow her to enter.

She was surprised to find it empty. She turned to look at Braca.

"This is for me? I thought I was going to a cell?"

"Grayza wanted you to be comfortable and isolate you from the rest of the ship, for you own safety."

That only made Aeryn more suspicious as she walked though the quarters. There was a living area with a table and two chairs, and a couch. Then there was a sleeping and bathing area separated by a wall from the living area. She was also looking for surveillance equipment.

Braca realized what she was looking for. "You wont find any form of surveillance visual or audio. You have complete privacy. The door will however be sealed with a code and two guards posted outside at all times."

Aeryn stopped in front of the large view port in the living area and just stared out at the stars, something as a PK she never would have done. She wasn't really listening to Braca. She was thinking of other ways John had changed her life.

Braca realized Aeryn wasn't listening to him. "Yes...well someone will bring you a change of clothes and something to eat soon." He then turned and left.

Aeryn didn't pay any attention just continued to stare out the view port at the stars till she found the one she was looking for. When she found it she said softly. "I'm here."

John finished recording his message and was now sitting on a hill just out side the base. He was looking up at the stars for the one star that always guided him. Finding it, he said. "I'm coming."

The next morning John, D'Argo, Chiana and the others were in the base mission briefing room where they had access to the tactical console with detailed plans of the Command Carrier. They were looking at the docking bays. Planning the get away first, only it wasn't looking good.

"There are 20 docking bays, how are we going to know which one we will land in." Sikozu was still trying to tell them how farbot their plan to rescue Aeryn was.

"Then we have a plan for all 20 bays. Besides once I contact Grayza, we will be instructed to what bay to land in."

"You don't even know where Aeryn is being held on the Command Carrier." Sikozu would not give up.

"There are only two places they could have her, she was wounded, so she will ether be in the medical unit or in a holding cell." There was a third place, Aeryn could be, only Rygel wasn't going to mention it. Even he didn't want to believe she could be dead.

"Ge...getting in isn't going to be the problem. It's getting out that's going to be the hard part." That was what concerned Chiana.

"Getting Aeryn to leave without John is one concern." D'Argo looked at his friend.

"That's not going to be a problem if I can help it Big Guy."

D'Argo looked at his friend confused. "I thought you were giving yourself to Grayza?"

"Someone convinced me I have a lot to live for and that I never give up so, I'm not going to start now."

D'Argo was relieved that his friend wasn't going to give up without a fight. Now his only concern was once they were aboard the Command Carrier and they found Aeryn, how were they going to get John away from Grayza and off that ship alive.

"What is your plan for getting away from Grayza?"

John didn't answer for a moment just looked at the tactical console. Then without looking up answered D'Argo not with the answer he wanted to hear.

"I don't have one."

"I may be able to help with that."

Everyone turned and looked at the man standing in the door.

Lechna walked into the room, he and John never took their eyes off each other.

"I know the lay out of the Command Carrier and I have the manpower."

John didn't say anything he just stared at Lechna. He didn't know what his motives were he didn't trust him, but they needed him and his commandos if they were going to have any chance of getting off that ship.

Before Lechna could say another word the comms on the console buzzed. He walked over and pressed the button.

"Yes."

"Captain, we are receiving a communication from the Command Carrier for Crichton."

Lechna looked at John. "Send it though."

John was on his feet and standing next to Lechna in front of the view screen.

It was only a matter of micros before Grayza appeared in the screen.

"John Crichton, I have someone you want back."

John just stared at her for a moment before speaking. "How is she? Can I See her?"

Grayza didn't say anything just stepped aside and another figure stepped up to the screen.

John stepped closer to the screen, pushing Lechna out of the way.

"Aeryn...are you alright?"

"I'm fine, they treated my wound and it is healing."

He could see tears in her eyes, he also had a feeling there was something she wasn't saying because Grayza was there.

"So...everything's ok?"

Aeryn understood what he was asking and it brought a slight smile to her face.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"It won't be long..."

Before he could say another word Aeryn was pulled from view and Grayza stepped back into view.

The sight of her made John's stomach turn.

"I swear if anything happens to her, you will not get what's in my head."

"I assure you Officer Sun is well protected. We have her isolated from the rest of the ship. Officer Sun has been made comfortable in Officer quarters with guards posted, no harm will come to her or your child."

Then the link was cut and the screen went black.

John just stood there staring at the blank screen, with Grayza's last words repeating in his head. "Your Child."

He wasn't the only one thinking about Grayza's last words.

Lechna was caught by surprise by what Grayza just said. He didn't know Aeryn was pregnant. She never told anyone. He turned to Crichton.

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

John leaned back onto the table. "Yeah...only not till after she left and we didn't know for sure who the Father was till now.

Lechna just stood there looking at John.

"Now you know why we have to get her back. There's no telling what they'll do to the baby. You know how they feel about half breeds and they want to use Aeryn as an example to what happens if you try to leave the Peacekeepers." John paused. "Now we can do this on our own and Grayza gets what's in my head. Or you can help us."

Lechna didn't say anything for several microts.

"Alright I'll help, only if I can go with you, my team will provide back up."

John looked at D'Agro, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Agreed, only you do what we say."

"Agreed."

Aeryn woke from sleep cycle showered, dressed and was standing in front of the view port combing her hair when the door chimed. She thought it was someone bringing her morning meal. Till it opened and Grayza and Braca walked in. Her guard went up.

Grayza didn't say a word just walked over to the communications console and pressed a button. "Lieutenant, contact the base and put it though here."

It wasn't long before the base communications officer appeared on the screen.

"Get me John Crichton."

Lechna was the next to appear and then John.

"John Crichton, I have someone you want back."

A few microts went by before he spoke. "How is she? Can I see her?"

Grayza didn't say anything just stepped aside and another figure stepped up to the screen.

John stepped closer so his face filled the screen.

"Aeryn...are you alright?"

No matter how she tried to control her emotions in front of Braca and Grayza, but just seeing John's face brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm fine. They treated my wound and it is healing."

"So everything's ok." She understood what he was asking, if the baby was ok. It brought a slight smile to her face.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"It won't be long."

Before John could say another word, Braca pulled her away from the console and Grayza took her place.

She could still hear what John was saying.

"I swear if anything happens to her you will not get what's in my head."

"I assure you Officer Sun is well protected. We have her isolated from the rest of the ship and has been made comfortable in Officer Quarters with guards posted, no harm will come to her or your child."

With that Grayza closed the link and the screen went blank.

Aeryn jerked her arm free from Braca's grip and stared at Grayza. "Crichton will not just turn himself over to you and give you the wormhole knowledge."

Grayza ran her hand down her chest. "Oh I believe he will, if he want's you and your child released unharmed." Grayza turned and left the room. Braca remained behind.

It was all Aeryn could do to stop herself from killing him right then, but she knew if she did she would never leave this ship alive.

Braca waited till the door closed behind Grayza before he approached Aeryn.

"Grayza doesn't care bout you or your unborn abomination. As long as you cooperate you will be free to go unharmed." Braca said as he walked by her.

"So what really happened to Scorpius?"

She knew how loyal he had been to Scorpius until Grayza arrived, she had a feeling it had something to do with the Heppel Oil. She had a feeling Grayza used it to climb though the ranks to Commandant.

Braca stopped just short of the door at Aeryn's question but did not turn around. His only response was. "Someone will bring your first meal." He opened the door and walked out. Leaving Aeryn angry and no way to vent it.

She wished they would let her go to one of the training rooms. She hated sitting around with nothing to do. She would also like to work some of the soreness out of her shoulder and build the strength back in it.

Aiken and Balin and other commandos were in the Rec Room playing cards, drinking and talking about their current assignment.

"I can't believe they have that tralk in Officer quarters and not in a cell where she belongs, or just not executed for allowing herself to be contaminated and a traitor to her own people." Balin said with disgust. Everyone at the table agreed with him.

"I even heard that she recreated with this Crichton. There's also word she's pregnant with his child." Aiken added. He paused to look around the table to get a feel of the others reaction. Then continued. "She should be in a cell awaiting execution, not being made comfortable in officer quarters and taking us off regular duty to stand guard outside her quarters." The voices along with their anger was rising around the table.

Six arns later Balin and Aiken were on their way to their next shift of guard duty. Just before reaching their destination they were approached by Braca. As he passed they stepped aside to let him pass and addressed him in unison.

"Captain."

Braca didn't acknowledge them just continued down the corridor.

They then continued on their way to relieve their comrades. They were still angry from their earlier conversation.

Balin knew that nothing could be done about Sun not being held accountable for her crimes.

Aiken on the other hand was ready to take things into his own hands and he wanted Balin to help him. He turned to Balin who stood on the left side of the door to Aeryn's quarters.

"Balin, the tralk should pay for what she has done."

Balin looked at his friend. "I agree, but how are we going to ch..."

"We take care of her ourselves." Aiken interrupted Balin.

Balin thought about what his friend was suggesting and the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. He turned and entered the code to open the door.

Aeryn was in the bedroom making her bed and putting her clothes away when she heard the door open. She was expecting the morning meal to be delivered so she didn't think anything of it, until someone stepped up behind her and put a hand over her month. She tried to struggle free only her shoulder prevented her from fighting back like she normally would.

"Lets see if you like it rough, TRALK." Aiken whispered in her ear.

Balin came around and took her legs and together they lifted her onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Without My Guiding Star Part 5

Part 5

5 arns after contact with the Carrier they were still in the tactical room going over plans to get on and off that ship. They knew Grayza would not allow them free access like Scorpius had, that everyone including Crichton would be put in a cell the moment they boarded. They had to come up with a plan so they could get everyone aboard without being detected.

The plan they were working on was that John would be aboard Lo'La, D'Argo would control the ship by voice control. D'Argo, Lechna and the others would be on one of Lechna's ships that they had captured on one of their missions that had cloaking capability, along with a small team of his commandos. They would fly as close to Lo'La as possible and be able to enter the ship without being detected. Unlike Lo'La it would remained cloaked until it was turned off. Lechna explained they had used this tactic before with success.

Lechna also informed them that they had an operative on the Carrier that provided them with information on what the PK were up to. According to Lechna they had people on several Carriers.

They knew the Carrier wasn't too far from the planet, it would only take 1 to 2 arns to reach it.

An arn later D'Argo and the others returned to their assigned quarters to get a few arns sleep before leaving. Only Lechna and John remained.

The tension between the two men could be cut with a knife. It was Lechna that broke the silence.

"Crichton...what I said about Aeryn and me in my office was not quite correct. From the moment she arrived here I was attracted to her and tried more then once to recreate with her. Only she always turned me down, along with every other male on the base that tried. After a while everyone just left her alone. She always kept to herself. I knew there was some thing she was trying to work out. She never talked to anyone about what it was. When you were captured and brought in I could see there was something between the two of you more then just former crew mates. I thought that the rumors may the true about the two of you. I was..." Lechna couldn't put how he felt into words he had never felt that way before.

"Jealous, where I come from we call it the little green monster." Lechna had a blank look on his face, the one John was use to seeing when he talked about a Earth reference. "It's when someone has something or someone you want and you know you will never get it. Some people will try even harder to get what they want. It can get nasty sometimes."

"Well I did. I went to Aeryn just before she came and released you to try one more time to let her know how I felt. Lets just say it didn't go as I had planned. That was when she told me of her feelings for you. I was so angry and after she was taken, I just wanted to cause you more pain, by telling you that we were together before you came. She never told anyone she was pregnant."

"Yeah, she was afraid you would make her terminate it if you found out it was half human, because the PK would and still may if we don't get to her first."

"I thought you didn't know who the father was?"

"We didn't, not till after talking to Grayza. Aeryn found out on Scorpius's Command Carrier just before she left to find your group. She was hurting and confused and didn't tell me before she left. I found out not long after, I just got held up in coming for her."

Lechna walked across the room toward the door, stopping just before passing John. "We'll get them back." Then walked out of the room.

Aeryn continued to struggle against her attackers. Balin continued to hold Aeryn's legs as Aiken tried to kiss her. Aeryn tried to turn her face way to avoid him. That only made him angrier, causing him to slap her so hard it made her left check turn red. He then ripped her shirt to expose her breasts.

Aeryn tried to kick free of Balin's hold. He was watching what Aiken was doing and loosened his grip on her legs, so when she kicked she broke free, knocking him off balance, but only for a moment. He was back on the bed and after a few tries had a firm hold on her legs again.

Aiken hit her again making her lip bleed. He then reached for a breast and squeezed causing her to scream out in pain.

Cadet Lombardi was assigned to deliver Sun's morning meal. As she rounded the corner to the corridor that lead to Sun's quarters, she realized the two guards that should have been outside the door were not there.

She reached the door and punched in the code to open the door. When she entered she could hear screams coming from the sleeping area. She set the tray of food on the table, then approached the sleeping area as quietly as she could so not to alert anyone of her presence. She looked around the corner and found the missing guards. They had Officer Sun bound. Her face was bruised, lip bleeding and her shirt was torn, exposing her chest.

Lombardi quickly turned and hurried out of the quarters. She ran to the nearest comms panel in the corridor.

Braca was on the bridge when the comms officer received the call.

The voice on the other end was shouting and could barely be understood.

Braca walked over to see what the commotion was about.

"Lieutenant what seems to be the problem?"

"Sir. It's Cadet Lombardi. She says there's something wrong with Officer Sun."

Braca quickly stepped closer to the comms console. He knew if anything happen to Sun, Grayza would have his head. "Cadet has something happen to Officer Sun?"

"Yes Captain, she is being attacked."

Braca wasted no time, he started giving orders to get security and medics to Sun's quarters. As he gave the orders he was heading for the bridge door. Before reaching it the Lieutenant called him.

"Would you like me to inform Commandant Grayza?"

"NO" Braca quickly answered. He didn't want her to know till he found out what happen, if Sun was wounded, how badly, first.

He started running as soon as he was though the door. He arrived at Aeryn's quarters just ahead of the security officers.

Lombardi was waiting outside the door.

"Cadet." Braca called as he approached. "Report."

Lombardi stood at attention the moment Braca came around the corner. "Yes Sir." And she explained what she found when she entered the quarters as they walked the remaining short distance to the quarters.

"When I arrived there were no guards posted at the door. After entering I found them attacking Officer Sun."

Braca drew his Pulse Pistol and entered the room. He could hear shouting coming from the back room. When he reached the room he found Balin still holding Aeryn down while Aiken was trying to remove her clothes.

Nether one of them noticed Braca enter the room.

Braca raised for his weapon. "What the Frell?"

Aiken stopped what he was doing , he and Balin looked up at Braca.

Aeryn looked over, the only time she had ever been happy to see Braca.

At that moment the security officers arrived.

"Captain."

"Take them to a holding cell. I will deal with them later."

As they were led passed Braca, Aiken shouted. "We were just giving her what she deserved." He was them pushed out the door.

Braca turned back to Aeryn. "No one deserves this." He sat on the bed beside Aeryn and reached under her back and to unbind her hands. He found fresh blood coming from her shoulder wound. It reopened from the struggle with her attackers. He then pulled a blanket over her. He could tell she fought back the best she could and received quite a beating for it. She was barely able to stay conscious, either from the loss of blood or from the beating, most likely both.

Aeryn was trying to fight the darkness that was threatening to claim her. From the pain in her shoulder and the wetness on her shirt she knew the wound was open and bleeding again. Her lip was numb she could taste the blood and her chek burned and her left eye was almost swollen shut. She felt Braca sit beside her and untie her hands and then cover her with a blanket. She could hear other voices in the room, Braca was talking to someone, who she couldn't tell, she then lost consciousness.

One solar day after talking to Grayza, John was on Lo'La in the pilot seat, with D'Argo controlling her from Lechna's cloaked ship. Chiana and the others were also aboard the cloaked ship. The plans were made, everyone knew what they had to do. John's plan ran though his head, and as they grew closer the more nervous he got. He hoped Lechna's person on the inside was able to get to Aeryn and tell her what they had planned and he hoped this time it worked the way he planned it.

The only thing he could think of was seeing Aeryn. He prayed he could get her and everyone he cared about off that boat and safely home to Moya. And if fate allowed he would be with them. He tried not to think of what Grayza may have done to Aeryn or what she had planned for him. It made him sick just thinking of having Grayza's hands on him.

He tried to think of something else, so his thoughts turned to Aeryn and how he ached to hold her in his arms again. He thought of their, all too short of time back together. He wanted more time with her, no he needed more time with her. She was why he kept going and couldn't give up. His reason for fighting. His guiding star and without her he was lost. There was so much he wanted to tell her and if he ever made it back to Earth. He wanted to show her his home and meet his real Father, not some alien who looked like him. Then there was the Baby. Oh God, the Baby. This was his child no matter what and he wanted to be there for it. He wanted to see it grow up. He couldn't wait to see Aeryn with a round belly. He could imagine how beautiful she would be. He couldn't wait to see Aeryn as a Mother, she was going to make a wonderful Mother. But before he could have any of that he had to get them and himself safely away from Grayza and find some place they would all be safe.

D'Argo hadn't been in communication with John since they let the base. He was concerned about his friend. He was relieved he wasn't giving up without a fight, he just hoped their plan worked and everyone returned safely from the Carrier.

The sound of D'Argo's voice bought him out of his thoughts.

"John."

"Yeah...D."

D'Argo kept his voice low so the others couldn't hear.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...I just have to get them off that boat and away from Grayza."

"Well you're about to get your chance. Look out the forward portal."

John looked up and there was the Command Carrier and his heart stopped for a second, he would soon be in Grayza's hands, but he tried to focus on Aeryn and the baby.

Without taking his eyes off the Carrier he said "Lets do this."

An arn after Aeryn's attack, Garrett was reporting her condition to Grayza and Braca.

"Officer Sun has a mild concussion from several blows to the head. Multiple cuts and bruises on her face, torso, arms and legs. There are some deep cuts on both wrists where they were bound. And the shoulder wound was reopened. She's very lucky there are no internal injuries and it appears Captain Braca arrived before they could finish what they had intended."

Garrett finished the report and waited for a response from the Commandant or the Captain.

Grayza was the one to speak first. "The Child. Is it unharmed?" Her deal with Crichton depended on them both being unharmed and they failed on the part of Sun.

"The Child remains unharmed and safely protected in stasis."

That was all Grayza needed to know. "Thank you Lieutenant. Keep me informed of her condition. You are dismissed."

Grayza looked at Braca. He knew from the look in her eyes that she was beyond angry.

"How the FRELL could this happen. I assured Crichton that she was protected from something like this happening." She didn't wait for an answer. "Have the prisoners sent to the Aurora Chair Chamber." And she stormed out.

As Grayza left the medical unit to make her way to the Aurora Chair Chamber to deal with the two guards. Everyone in her path gave her a wide berth, no one wanted to get in her way and be the one she took her anger out on.

When she entered the Chamber she found the two men waiting with their guards. She wasted no time in carrying out the punishment for the attack on Sun. Without asking any questions she ordered one of them to be placed in the chair. She didn't care to hear why they did what they did.

As Aiken was led to the chair he struggled with the two guards and shouting as he did.

"We were only giving the tralk what she deserved. When no one else would."

Grayza walked up to Aiken till she was face to face with him. "It is not your place to decide how Sun should be dealt with. I have plans for her and she will be held accountable for her actions against her fellow Peacekeepers. You should have fallowed orders and left Sun to me. You and your comrade will now pay for your actions. Put him in the chair."

Aiken was led to the chair without further struggle, he knew there was nothing he could do. They placed him in the chair and closed the clamps around both his wrists and ankles. Grayza them gave the order to start the chair.

After 6 arns in the Aurora Chair Chamber Grayza was now heading to her office. Her thoughts turned to Crichton. He would be arriving in a few arns and last reports on Sun was she still lay unconscious in the medical unit. She wasn't concerned about his threats. She never planned to trade Sun for the wormhole knowledge. She remembered what happen on Scorpius's Carrier when he allowed Crichton and his friends access to the ship and she wasn't going to let that happen on her ship. Crichton and his friends would be taken into custody the moment they boarded.

Aeryn woke to find she was back in the medical unit. She tried to raise up to look around only the pain in her head and the rest of her body stopped her.

Her movements caught Garrett's attention and she walked over to the bed.

"You sure took quite a beating Sun."

Aeryn turned her head slowly to avoid the pain. When Garrett came into view she asked. "How long...was I...out?" She tried again to push herself up to no avail and grimaced from her effect and from the pain in her shoulder.

"You shouldn't put to much strain on that shoulder or you will have it open again and you've already lost a lot of blood from the last two times."

Aeryn just laid there for a moment, trying to remember what happened. She suddenly became very alarmed, she couldn't remember what happened just before she passed out, She didn't remember Braca coming in and the two men being taken away. She feared they did something to her after she lost consciousness.

"What happen, wh...what did...they do?"

Garrett could see the fear and concern in Aeryn's face. She laid her hand on Aeryn's left shoulder to still her and tried to calm her. "Captain Braca arrived before they could do any more then give you some serious cuts and bruises and reopen your shoulder wound and maybe a nasty headache.

Aeryn eased back down on the bed relieved that she had not been raped. However she had still been violated and could still feel their hands on her and it made her feel sick to her stomach. She suddenly became very concerned again.

"The...baby...did..."

"Your fetus is unharmed."

Garrett turned her attention to the monitors that recorded Aeryn's vital signs.

Aeryn lay still with her hand on her stomach relieved the baby was ok.

"12 arns." Garrett said without turning from the monitors.

"What?"

"You asked how long you were unconscious. It's been 12 arns since we brought you in."

12 arns, John would be here soon and she knew Grayza had no intention of keeping her deal with him of releasing her. And even if she did she wasn't leaving this ship without him, she would fight to the death before she left him behind, not after just getting him back. She would need all her strength for what was to come. She didn't know what his plan was and even if she did his plans never worked.

Garrett finished checking the read outs on the monitor and turned back to Aeryn's bed. "Officer Sun."

Aeryn opened her eyes and looked at Garrett.

"I have a message from Crichton."

Aeryn became very alert with the mention of John's name and wondered how she could have been in contact with him. "How...how did..."

"I'm one of the operatives, I was assigned to this Command Carrier. We don't have much time, I need you to trust me and listen to what I have to tell you."

Aeryn knew they had operatives on Command Carriers, she just didn't know which ones. She nodded.

"Crichton and your friends will be here soon, along with Captain Lechna and his team. They have a plan to get you off this ship. I don't have the details of the plan, only that D'Argo will come for you and you are to stay close to him and Chiana."

"I'm not leaving John behind. I wil..."

"As I said I don't know the full plan. I do know they have no intention on leaving anyone behind if at all possible. Crichton also wanted me to tell you he..." She paused, she wasn't comfortable with such personal feelings. She continued. "He said he...Loves you and for you to be careful."

"Thank you." She then started trying to get up again.

Garrett stepped back. "What do you think you are doing. Your in no condition to be trying to get out of bed. Your not strong enough, you'll only reopen your wound, you need to save your strength."

Garrett was right, she was not strong enough yet, no matter how hard she tried. She laid back down, breathing hard from her efforts, her head was pounding again and her shoulder was in pain.

"I will keep you updated, and I will remain with you the whole time. Now get some rest, you'll need it."

Aeryn nodded and closed her eyes, she wasn't aware how weak she was till now, it wasn't long before she was asleep.

Lechna's team made final checks of their equipment as they approached the Carrier. While Lechna went over the plan one more time. Chiana listened as he covered everyone's parts to play. She would make sure everyone understood what they had to do. She knew Lechna and his men knew what hey had to do and would carry out their part with no problem. It was Sikozu and the old woman she worried about. Rygel would do his part because he wanted Aeryn back the same as D'Argo, herself and Crichton. Noranti was unpredictable, you never knew from one microt to the next what she would do. She said she had herbs that could be used to aid in their escape. Sikozu could access the ships computer systems and get them into places they would not normally be able to get into. Chiana knew her part, other them making sure the others did their's she was to take care of Aeryn once they found her and with D'Argo's help make sure she got of the Carrier. It wouldn't be long now, they were almost there. She just hoped this plan worked.

Aeryn didn't sleep long, she couldn't keep her mind off John. She had a dream that his plan didn't work and they never left this Command Carrier. She'd been wake now for half an arn and was trying to get her mind off what could happen if this plan of his, what ever it was, didn't work. She tried to think of something else.

The baby, her question as to who the father was, was now answered. She only wished it could have been under different circumstances. That John could have been with her when she found out, she would like to have seen the look on his face when he heard the news. She was sure he would like to have heard of it differently then he did.

She suddenly realized that if everything worked as planned she would be leaving the only form of medical care with someone that could release the stasis. She would prefer to have John with her when the it was released, only he wasn't here and she knew if she waited she may miss her opportunity for some time.

She slowly slid her legs over the side of the bed and pulled herself up slowly into a sitting position. She closed her eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass, along with the nausea that came with it. When it passed she looked around for Garrett. She wasn't far, just as she had said, she remained close.

"Garrett."

Garrett looked up from the console she was looking at Aeryn, she walked over to Aeryn's bed. She wasn't pleased she was sitting up.

"I thought we agreed you needed to rest and save your strength."

"Yes, but I need to ask you to do something for me. I know this may not be the best time to do this, it's just this may be my last chance for some time. I would like you to release the stasis."

Garrett couldn't believe what she was asking, now was not the best time for this.

"Are you sure about this. The fetus is better protected in stasis."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, I just don't have any other choice. If not now, I don't know when I will find someone who can do it, or who I trust."

"I will do it, only not now, you are still to weak from the loss of blood. In one solar day, if you are strong enough."

"We may not have a solar day. It has to be done before I leave this medical unit. There may not be another chance."

"I promise you it will be done before you leave. I just will not do it now. It would just put both your life's in danger with your current condition."

"Ok...ok, but you promise me you will do it."

"Yes, now lay back down and get some rest. I can give you something to help you sleep if you would like?"

"No, that will not be necessary." Aeryn slowly laid back down. She trusted Garrett to keep her word. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

As they approached John had D'Argo comm the Carrier. "Grayza are you there? I'm knocking at your front door."

A few microt passed before there was a response.

"Yes, Crichton I'm here. You are cleared to enter Bay 12. I will meet you there."

"Understood Bay 12. See you in 300 microts." The comms channel to the Carrier was closed. The one to the cloaked ship remained open.

"D, you guys ready for this over there?"

"Yeah, John we're ready. We'll remain hidden until the time is right, as planned."

"Remember get Aeryn before coming for me."

"I remember."

"I promise I'll take care of her, Crichton."

"Thanks Pip. See you all soon." John then ended the comms connection.

They landed without any problems. John keyed the hatch lock and waited for it to open. Once it was, he started down the ramp. He was met at the bottom by Grayza and Braca with a full unit of commandos.

"John...Crichton."

"Grayza."

"Where are your friends?"

"I made them stay behind. This has nothing to do with them." He didn't want to waste any time. Now...before I do or go any where I want to see Aeryn."

Grayza expected this and would allow them to see each other just one last time.

"Yes, of course this way." She and Braca turned and led the way out of docking bay.

John turned and looked one more time at Lo'La and where the cloaked ship would be and then turned and followed Grayza and Braca out of the bay. He was followed by four commandos.

As they walked though the corridors Grayza started to speak. "There was an incident after our communication."

"Aeryn...did something happen to her. You told me, no you guaranteed she was well protected."

"Two Guards assigned to her, felt she should pay for her betrayal to her own people and took things into their own hands."

John stopped walking. "What did they do to her?"

Braca and Grayza also stopped. "They have been dealt with."

"That wasn't what I asked. What did they do to her?"

"They beat her up and tried to rape her, only I arrived before they were able to. Other then a few cuts and bruises and a slight concussion. The shoulder wound did reopen and she lost some more blood, other then that she will be fine."

John just stood there staring straight ahead. He wanted to hit, no he wanted to kill someone, only that would not help any of them right now. All he could think of was, this was all his fault, if Braca had only taken him this would never have happened.

"I want to see her now."

They continued down the corridor to the medical unit.

Once though the doors John pushed passed Grayza and Braca.

"Where is she, someone tell me where she is now."

Aeryn had only been awake for half an arn when she heard the shouting and knew the voice it was coming from.

It was Garrett that answered his demand. "This way, I'll take you to her."

He was led to the back of the unit to a room closed off from the rest of the unit.

Aeryn was sitting up when they entered.

As they walked though the door into the next room Garrett stepped aside to allow John to enter. The moment he was through the door and seen her he rushed over to her. Taking her in his arms.

"Oh God Aeryn... baby are...you alright. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He pulled back just enough to look at her. He lightly brushed the back of his finger down her bruised cheek and to her lip. "Oh baby what did they do to you?

Aeryn pulled back from his touch. "I'm fine. They..." She started to cry. "They tried to..."

"I know...but they didn't. That's what matters. It looks like they did give you quite a beating though."

"I tried to fight back, but they had my hands tied behind my back and one of them was holding my legs."

She was still crying and shaking now. He pulled her close to him again and held her till she stopped shaking and crying. He had another question only he was afraid to ask.

"Aeryn...the baby...is..."

She pulled back and placing her hand over his lips stopping him and for the first time since he took her in his arms she smiled. "The baby...is fine." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "It's safe."

"I'm so sorry this happen to you baby, it's my fault, if onl..."

"It isn't your fault and I want you to stop blaming yourself... Promise me."

John looked her in the eyes for a moment. "Ok...ok."

Grayza entered the room. "Your time is up Crichton." Two of the four guards came in as well. "Take him to a holding cell." The guards didn't wait for John to stand up, they walked over and pulled him off the bed away from Aeryn.

As they did Aeryn whispered. "I love you." And before she knew it he was dragged out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Without My Guiding Star Final Chapter

Chapter 6

Several arns after being put in a cell, John was pacing like a caged animal. He hated waiting, it just gave him time to think of everything that could go wrong. When he tried to think of something else all he could think of was Grayza and what she had planned for him, flash backs of Arnessk filled his mind. He would rather die before he let that happen again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black bulb.

It was something Granny made up for him. She told him it would keep Grayza's boob juice from affecting him, but only for an arn maybe two, but no more. He would have to wait to use it till just the right moment, then hope it lasted long enough.

It was quiet in the medical unit this late in the sleep cycle. Only a few medics on duty. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a cloth John gave her just before he was taken away. She could feel something in it. She unwrapped it and found a comms badge. She could only guess that it was undetectable by Peacekeeper scans, John wouldn't have given it to her if it wasn't. Now wasn't the time to use it, someone could overhear her. She wrapped it back in the cloth and placed it back under her pillow. She laid down and tried to get some sleep. Only she knew she wouldn't.

Grayza walked over to her comms console in her quarters and activated it.

Braca was preparing for his duty shift when his comms buzzed. He walked over and pressed the button to activate it. "Braca here."

"Captain. Have Sun returned to her quarters as soon as she's able to be moved. Then have Crichton brought to my quarters. Braca knew Grayza would be requesting Crichton for interrogation, only he didn't like the form she chose to use on Crichton. The thought of her with that Human angered and sickened him. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings, not only was she his commanding officer, Peacekeepers where forbidden to have long term relationships with each other. Oh they would have the occasional recreation, then afterward she would treat him as if nothing happen and he knew that was the way it should be, but he couldn't stop how he felt. He kept them to himself. "Yes Mam."

Grayza closed the comms before he could say any more.

He just stared at his console for a few microts and then returned to the sleeping area to finish dressing and then headed to the medical unit.

When he entered the unit he looked around for Garrett, it didn't take long to locate her. She was on the other side of the main med unit. He quickly made his way over to her, to find out what Aeryn's condition was and when she could be moved.

When Braca entered, Garrett was preparing what she would need to carry out Aeryn's request and gathering some things they may need when they escaped and some things Aeryn may need over the next few monems. When she realized Braca had entered and was making his way over to her. She tried to conceal the items so not to draw any unwanted attention or questions. She quickly covered everything and turned to him as he approached and called to her.

"Lieutenant, report on Sun. When can she be moved back to her quarters? Commandant Grayza requests that she is returned as soon as possible."

"I need to apply the tissue regenerator to her shoulder a few more times, along with some other test..."

"Yes...Yes. How long?" Braca didn't want to listen to the list of treatments she still needed to give Sun, nor did he care.

Garrett would like to have another day, only she knew that wasn't possible. So she settled for what she knew she could get.

"Four arns. She should be able to return to her quarters in four arns, only if I am able to accompany her. Other wise I will require more time."

Braca didn't see any reason why he couldn't allow Garrett to accompany Sun back to her quarters.

"I will allow it." He started to turn to leave.

"One more request Captain. After what she just went though may I recommend that she be given new quarters."

"I will speak with the Commandant, and let you know within the arn." He then left the med unit and Garrett continued gathering the supplies she would need.

Aeryn reached under her pillow and pulled out the small cloth John passed to her just as he was being pulled away from her the night before. She raised herself into a sitting position and unwrapped the object that was concealed in it. She found one of Moya's comm badges. She knew it had been re-programed so it would not be detected by the Command Carriers sensors, why else would John give it to her. She also knew she couldn't comm the one person she wanted to most, John. She knew if he wasn't yet he would soon be with Grayza. She didn't want to think about what she could be doing to him. There was only one other person she knew she could contact with the comm and that was D'Argo. They had to find John and get him off this ship before Grayza could do anything to him. She heard footsteps coming and quickly wrapped the cloth around the comms and slide it back under the pillow, just as Garrett entered.

Garrett carried a tray with a syringe and a vile as she entered Aeryn's room. She walked over to the table beside the bed and sat the tray down, then turned to Aeryn.

"What is that?" Aeryn asked referring to the vile on the tray.

"You still want the stasis removed?"

Aeryn nodded. "Yes."

"You realize once it's removed the fetus will no longer be protected. If you are injured then the baby could also be harmed or worse you could..."

"Yes...I know and I understand the risks. I just don't have any other choice. If I don't do this now then I don't know when I will get another chance. I will just have to be careful and not let anything happen. Now can we do this."

Garrett picked up the vile and syringe and drew the needed dosage and laid the syringe back on the tray. Picked up the sterile cloth.

"Lay back."

Aeryn did as she asked.

"Now raise your shirt and lower the waistband of you underwear." Garrett then took the cloth and cleaned the area just below Aeryn's belly button. She then turned and picked up the syringe again. She looked Aeryn in the eyes.

Aeryn took a deep breath then felt the stick as the needle went in. She felt a slight burn as the fluid was injected. Once the syringe was empty Garrett removed the needle and laid the syringe back on the tray.

"Now what happens?" Aeryn asked.

"We wait half an arn and then run a scan to see it the fetus has begun to grow. Then you need to rest for the next four arns to ensure it is stable. Then Grayza wants you moved back to your quarters."

Aeryn was noticeably shaken at the mention of her previous quarters.

Garrett placed her hand on Aeryn's shoulder to try to calm her.

"I have requested new quarters for you and that I go with you. We only have four arns though and you need all the time you can get. Now rest." Garrett then left her alone.

John was pacing the small cell he was in. Four passes one way and four passes the other way. He had been passing for, well he didn't know how long it had been since he was put in here. He knew it had to be several arns. He turned to go back the direction he just came then walked over to the cot and sat down. He knew it was only a matter of time before they came to get him and he knew what Grayza had planned for him. Only this time he was prepared for her bag of tricks. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black bulb. He asked Granny to make him something that would block the effects of Grayza's boob juice. She said it would last 6 arns maybe less. So he had to wait til just the right time. He heard someone at his door and quickly put the bulb back in his pocket just as the cell door opened and 2 commandos walked in. They didn't say a word just grabbed him and led him out of the cell.

Braca was in Grayza's quarters giving her the report on Sun. "Garrett said it would be four arns before Sun can be moved. She has also requested new quarters be a assigned, after what happ..."

Grayza crossed the room to pick up the bottle of fellip necture and poured herself a drink. "Yes, have her moved to this level, here is the new assignment." She handed him a data pad.

Braca looked it over. "This is just three down from yours. Are you sure, with Crichton..."

"Yes better to keep an eye on her. Now where is Crichton?"

"I sent guards for him, he should be here soon. I will advise Garrett and when Sun is ready will have her moved myself." Braca then left Grayza's quarters. He didn't want to be there when Crichton was brought in.

Lechna and D'Argo sat in the pilot and co-pilot sets of the transport pod, along with Chiana, Rygel, Noranti and Sikozu in the crew area waiting for their signal to make a move.

Lechna's team exited the transport one or two at a time and began mingling with the carrier crew not long after John was led away by Grayza and Braca. They divided up into 5 smaller teams of 3. Team 1 went to Command, Team 2 to Communications, Team 3 to Engineering and Team 4 stayed in the Docking Bay.

Team 1 took turns entering the command area, each planting small remote control bombs hidden under consoles, behind consoles, anywhere they could hide them. Team 2 and 3 did the same in Engineering and Communications. Team 4 did the same in the Docking Bay and also slowly started taking out the techs and commandos alike giving them control of the bay to prevent them from being trapped when they returned to the ships. They would also provide backup for D'Argo, Lechna and the others to leave the transport with out being detected or attacked. They would also provide cover allowing everyone to return to the ships. Team 5 remained on the transport with Lechna and the others. They would be divided up with each member of the Moya crew, along with some of the other team members after they completed their other missions, to assist them in reaching and carrying out their assigned duties.

Lechna was looking out at the Luxan ship that was providing their cover. "How long can your ship remain hidden?"

D'Argo was also concerned he had never extended the clock to hid to ships before. "Normally it could last for 2 solar days maybe more. Only I have never to concell two ships before. It is using more energy, so I am not sure how long it will last."

"So it could fell at ant time?"

"Yes." D'Argo answered regretiblly.

Lechna looked back out the side view port at the only thing keeping them hid from the PK and cursed under his breath. Knowing their presence could be revealed at any microt. They couldn't just sit here and wait to be captured.

"We can't just sit here doing nothing."

"We have to wait for Aeryn to comm..."

"You don't even know if Crichton was able to get the comms to Aeryn."

"He did."

"And how do you know."

"I have to believe he did or this is all for nothing and we are all dead and John knows what's at stake."

"Do you have a plan if the cloak on your ship faills?"

"No, but as John says we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Lechna didn't say another word, just stood up and walked to the back of the pod to the weapons locker and pulled out a pulse rifle checked the charge and then started stuffing other items into a buffel bag.

Aeryn woke to find Garrett standing over her with a scanner and tried to raise up, but Garrett stopped her.

"Lie still until I finish the scan."

After a few microts she turned the scanner off and laid it on the table.

Aeryn then raised up. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just running another scan."

"Another, how long was I asleep."

Garrett was entering the readings from the scan into the date pad. "Nearly 3 arns."

"3 arns, I thought you wanted to run a scan after the first haft arn?"

"I did and I ran it while you were asleep. There was no reason to wake you."

Aeryn pushed herself into a full sitting position. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, the fetus is progressing nicely. No sign of any abnormalities from the hybrid DNA. Would you like to see the scans?"

Aeryn shook her head. "Yes."

Garrett handed her the data pad and indicated the first scan. "This is after the first half arn, you can't see much difference from the stasis scan." She pointed to the next image. "This was half and arn later, still not a noticeable difference. This is from the one I was running when you woke up. It was two arns after the last two. You can see some change although slight. The growth will continue now over the next few monems. In a few weekens will be able to see a bigger change. We will continue to watch the progress until the time of the birth. Would you like to hear the heart beat?"

Aeryn was staring at the images and didn't hear the question at first. Then looked up at Garrett. "Heart beat. You can hear it already?"

"Yes, would you..."

"Yes."

Garrett touched a button on the data pad and a soft strange beat suddenly came from it. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

After a few microts Aeryn looked up at Garrett with tears in her eyes. "How long till the birth."

"It's hard to say with alien DNA. If I had to guess in about 8 monems. I thought you might have other questions, so I downloaded some information onto this pad for you to read."

"Yes, thank you."

"Now we have less then a arn till Braca returns to escort us to your quarters. I brought you some clothes. I will return soon."

"Thank you."

Garrett left Aeryn alone to dress and she needed to finish packing some things.

After a few microts Aeryn laid the pad on the bed and slowly slid her legs over the side of the bed, finding she was still very stiff from her ordeal. Once she had her legs over the edge she slowly slid off the bed only to become a little dizzy, she placed her feet on the floor and leaned back on the bed for a few microts till the dizziness passed. Then she reached for the clothes and slowly dressed. She the reached under the pillow and pulled out the comms badge and slid it in her pocket. She then sit back on the bed and picked up the data pad and keyed up the information Garrett had downloaded for her.

Half an arn after she left Garrett returned, she did say anything to Aeryn just walked over and unhooked the scanner from the main console and placed it in the bag she was caring and then started downloading data from the same console to another data pad. Then deleted the same data from the console. She then placed it in the bag. Then pressed the comms button and waited for someone to answer.

She didn't have to wait long. "Braca here."

"Captain, Sun is ready to be moved to quarters."

"Understood, I will be right there."

Everything was done and all they could do was wait.

They didn't have to wait long. 300 microts later and arrived Braca along with two commando guards.

No one spoke Aeryn just stood up and started to walk out of the room. Garrett fell in behind her followed by Braca and the guards. After they entered the corridor Aeryn stopped and Braca walked past her and she then followed. They all walked in silence for sometime, Braca was the one to break the silence.

"Grayza has approved your request for new quarters and all your belongings have been moved."

They then continued on in silence. Till they reached the new quarters. Braca keyed in a code on the lock and stepped aside to allow Aeryn and Garrett to enter. Before entering Aeryn noticed two more guards standing in the corridor half way down from her's, Aeryn stopped.

"Who is in those quarters?"

Braca looked passed her to the two guards. "That no concern of your's." He then motioned for her to enter the open door. She hesitated still looking at the guards down the corridor. She the turned and entered her new quarters. The guards took up positions out side as Braca followed Garrett into the quarters.

Aeryn walked around looking everything over, these quarters where even bigger then the last one. There were two sleeping areas and the main living area was also much bigger. She thought it had to be with the fact that Garrett was with her. She also knew these quarters were for very high ranking Officers. She wondered if she was close to Grayza's quarters. She entered one of the sleep areas and found all her belongings just as Braca said, along with the data pads Grayza gave her when she first arrived. She then returned to the main living area where Braca was waiting. Garrett was not there, she had a question for Braca only she doubted he would give her the answer she wanted.

"When can I see Crichton again?"

"That is up to Grayza, now if there in nothing else I can do for you." He turned to leave. "Oh, someone will bring your meals." He then pressed the door key pad and exited the room. He returned to command. Once there he commed Grayza.

"Yes Captain."

"She has been moved."

"Understood."

"What was that about?"

Grayza turned to Crichton. "Nothing for you to be concerned about."

It had been nearly 4 arns since he was brought to her quarters. When he was led in she quickly dismissed the guards. He looked past her when she approached him and saw a bottle of Raslack sitting on a table across the room.

"Mind if I have some of that."

Grayza looked over her shoulder to see what he was talking about. She turned and started across the room.

"Yes, of course."

When her back was turned he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black bulb with Granny's antidote and placed it to one nostril the then other and inhaled each time, filling the powder burn as he did. He quickly placed it back in his pocket before she turned around and walked back to him with two glasses of Raslack. He took the glass she handed him.

"You know I was not happy with the way you left me on Arnessk. Tied up and humiliated in front of my Officers."

John turned as she walked passed him and watched as she walked across to the other side of the room to a counter and sit her glass down. He grimaced at her words. He knew if D'Argo didn't show up soon, antidote or not, he was as good as dead.

Grayza walked back to him, all the while with her hand between her exposed breasts. When she reached him she brushed her fingers below his nose across him upper lip. John remembered all to well the scent of the drug made him react and he responded the same way this time. His head jerked back and his eyes rolled back and blinked a few times.

His response pleased Grayza. "Yes, I have plans for you Crichton."

John spoke slower then usual "Now that I'm here you'll let Aeryn go. That's what we agreed."

"Well I'm changing out our agreement. Sun stays, she will guarantee you do what I want."

John tried to hide his anger. He knew she wouldn't keep her end of their deal. That's why he had D'Argo waiting in the wings, to get Aeryn off this ship.

Grayza then placed her hands on Johns chest and pushed back wards till he backed into the couch. She then slid her hands under his leather coat and slid it off his shoulders causing it to fall to the floor. John's heart was beating faster as Grayza did the same with his vest.

"I can hear your heart, l can even feel it." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

John tried to not tense up as his stomach turned and he thought he might be sick from the feel of her touching him. She then raised her head and pushed him back forcing him to fall back on the couch. She then climbed astraddle of him at the waist. It was all he could do to control his fear and disgust. He had to hold on a little longer.

Once Aeryn and Garrett were alone she pulled out the comms. "D'Argo. D'Argo are you there?"

"Yes, Aeryn we're here. Are you alright?"

"Well I've had better days, but I'm fine, I have to be. We have to get John away from Grayza."

D'Argo could hear the concern and the determination in her voice. She was not leaving this ship without John.

"Yes, but we don't have any idea where to find him."

"I think I do. Where are you?"

"We are in Docking Bay 12."

How, without being detected?"

"It would take to long to explain. Lets just say my ship has some hidden advantages. Only our time is running out and we could be detected at any time."

"So what's the plan?"

"Lechna's men have sta..."

"Lechna, he's here?"

"Yes. If not for him and his men we would have no chance of this plan of John's working."

Aeryn just looked at Garrett. She was surprised they would stop fighting with each other long enough to work together.

"So...what is this plan?"

D'Argo started again. "Lechna's men have infiltrated the carrier crew and placed explosives in command, communications, engineering and full control of this docking bay. Chiana, Rygel, Noranti and Sikozu, and myself, along with Lechna and some of his men will meet with you, just tell us where you are. We'll send some of Lechna's men to get you."

"Then we'll get John."

We'll do everything we can to find him and bring him with us, Aeryn."

"I'm not leaving this ship with out him, D'Argo. I know where he is."

"We have to get to you first Aeryn. Tell us where you are."

Aeryn looked at Garrett. "We don't have a chance of finding Crichton till we get ut of here and with Lechna's men we have a better chance of doing that and getting off this ship." Aeryn agreed.

"We are on the high command level. There are guards posted outside. There's another set of guards posted just 10 metras down. I believe that is Grayza's quarters and she has John in there."

D'Argo closed his eye's and hung his head for a microt. He knew how John felt about being in Grayza's hands again.

"We'll get him Aeryn. I promise you. Wait for Lechna's men, they're on their way now."

Lechna was giving her location to his people as D'Argo talked to Aeryn. He also didn't miss D'Argo's reaction to the news of Crichton possibly being in Grayza's quarters.

"We'll be ready." Aeryn closed the comms. Looked at Garrett. "Get your stuff." She then left the room and to gather her own things.

Lechna looked at D'Argo. "What's the big deal with Crichton being in Grayza'a quarters, other then she will interrogate him."

"Have you heard how Grayza interrogates?"

"No."

"Trust me you don't want to know." And D'Argo got up from the seat and went to tell the others they were leaving to meet Aeryn.

It was a long wait just as D'Argo said. "They first heard the commotion outside the door of the two guards fighting with Lechna's men. Then the door suddenly slid open and two men came in. One stopped in front of Aeryn. It was Ronen. She remembered this man from the base.

"We were sent by Lechna to retrieve you."

"Fine, but you do as I say."

"Lechna said you would insist on that and he said to allow it unless it put you and us in danger."

Aeryn didn't like it, but she agreed. "Understood." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

Garrett did the same and started to follow, only to be stopped realizing that Ronen was preventing Garrett from coming.

Aeryn turned back around and approached them, angry because they didn't have time for this, getting into his face.

"She's with us. Lechna sent her here to spy on Grayza and the PK."

Ronen backed down and allowed Garrett to follow Aeryn out into the corridor with the rest of his team.

Aeryn immediately looked to where the guards were posted out side the quarters just up from hers, only they were not there any longer. Ronen exited the quarters and looked to where Aeryn was looking.

"What?"

She didn't look at him, just started to walk toward the where the guards had once been.

Ronen kept pace with her. "Where are you going, we have to get back to the docking bay and it's that way." He pointed over his shoulder in the other direction.

"There were two guards standing here not less then a arn ago when Braca brought us here. I'm sure these are Grayza's quarters and they had John in there." She had to get the door open. "Give me your pulse pistol."

"What, now you'll just draw attention to us and we will never get out of here let alone find Crichton."

"Do you have any better idea how to get the door open?"

"Actually I do." He reached up and yanked off the panel to the key pad, exposing the wires. He then pulled them out pulled out his knife and cut one then another. Then he cut away the covering to expose the ends and he touched the opposite wires to each other and to Aeryn'a surprise the door opened. She didn't wait for Ronen or one of the other commandos to enter the room first. She just ran in.

Only there was no one there. All she found was John's leather coat and vest lying on the floor next to the couch. She picked them up and held them to her as she looked around the room. There was not other sign of him.

Ronen walked up to her.

"I may know where he is."

Aeryn looked up at him still holding the coat and vest tightly to her. "Where?"

"While I was in communications I heard an order to prep the Aurora Chair. They didn't say for who or who ordered it."

Aeryn waited no time she quickly turned and started for the door, only to almost fall over. She suddenly felt very dizzy and nauseous. She kept herself from passing out and falling by grabbing the door frame. She remembered reading from the data pad Garrett gave her that she may have times like this for the next 2-3 monems, only now was not the time. She had to find John. She was grateful it didn't last long and when it passed she continued out the door, but not without getting the attention of Ronen. He walked over to her.

"Are you alright?"

She jerked away from him as she continued out the door. "Yes, I'm fine, I just have to get to John before it's too late." Ronen didn't need to know about the baby.

She knew John would rather die then be put back in the Aurora Chair and she feared that as he did, he would just give up and let it take him, because she knew he would never give up the wormhole tech as long as he could keep from it, even if it meant he would die in the process. And she was not going to let that happen again.

John was doing everything her could to avoid Grayza'a advances without her catching on that he was. He had been able to for nearly the last four arns, only he must have kept it up for too long or said something that gave him away, because after about 3 and half arns she suddenly became very angry and pushed herself away from him and crossed the room to the comms panel.

The next thing he knew he was being placed into the Aurora Chair. He put up a hell of a fight, knocking out two commandos in the process. It took 4 to finally get him in it. As the strapped him in he was still cursing them.

Grayza walked in and he turned his anger on her. "You won't get the wormhole tech from me Bitch, not your boob juice and not by using this chair. I'll die first."

"I don't think so, you won't leave your love Aeryn Sun and your unborn child."

"I would rather die knowing you didn't get the wormhole tech then knowing you had it and control universe they live in."

After he was strapped in and the head restraint was in place Grayza gave the signal to the tech to start.

The chair started turning and John tensed and tried to block all his thoughts. He didn't want them finding out that D'Argo and the others were on the ship or they would never have a chance to get to Aeryn and get off this ship.

D'Argo and Lechna exited the transport pod along with Chiana, Rygel, Noranti, Sikozu and the remaining members of Lechna's men. They met with the others in the bay, only the plan had changed. After getting the last comm from Aeryn.

"D'Argo, they have taken John to the Aurora Chair and we are going after him. We need you to meet us there, Lechna will know how."

Lechna pulled up a schematics of the ship, narrowing in on their location. "This is our current location. The Aurora Chair chamber is here." It was one level up and 300 metras down the Hammon side. He then pointed to the a hatch in the wall near to where they where standing, and then back to the screen. "We can take this shaft up to the next level and proceed to the chamber from there. We will most likely not make it with out being detected. So be prepared for combat. He turned his attention to the Moya crew. Stay with your assigned men, they can't protect you if you go off on your own."

Chiana spoke up. "I can take care of myself."

"Chiana. Their here to help us save John."

"I just hope they remember that when we find him." She looked at Lechna.

"I promise I no longer want to kill him, I just want to get to him before he gives Grayza the wormhole tech."

"Oh, he'll die before he lets that happen."

"That's why we have to go now." D'Argo said urging them stop arguing and go save John.

John was doing everything he could to keep what he knew from showing on the view screen for everyone to see, but the more he fought the chair the more it hurt. He was drooling now and his face was red, his throat hurt from all the screaming. He was also starting to feel nauseous from the constant spinning of the chair. He finely lost his battle with his stomach and vomited all down the front of his shirt.

He was in so much pain that he was on the verge of passing out. He heard himself screaming only he thought it was coming from someone else. He just wanted it to end, he just wanted to die. The only reason he could think of why he wasn't because of Aeryn and the baby. He kept telling himself to hold on they would come for him.

They entered the shaft and made it to the next level up and were heading down the corridor toward the Chamber when they met their first opposition. They were lucky thought it was only two men and they were able to take them out with out much commotion or alerting others to their presence. They rounded the next corner and came face to face with Aeryn and her team. They nearly shot each other in the process.

D'Argo walked over to Aeryn. "You don't look so good."

"I've felt better." She said and before she could say another word she turned away from him and bent over and vomited.

D'Argo looked at Garrett angry and concerned about his friend. "What's with her." He asked as he grabbed Aeryn just before she feel to the floor.

Garrett knew Aeryn didn't want anyone to know the stasis had been released. So she made something up. "She having a reaction to some of the pain medication for her shoulder."

D'Argo seemed to believe it and Aeryn seemed to be come around. "We have to get to John."

"Are you sure your up to it." He knew he would not be able to keep her from going even if she wasn't up for it.

She slowly nodded her head and he released her only he stayed close just in case she started to pass out again. He stood behind her as everyone prepared to go on. He motioned for Chiana. After making sure Aeryn was ok, and she was talking to Garrett about something, he assumed her injury, he stepped back taking Chiana with him.

"I want you to stay close to Aeryn."

Chiana was also concerned for her friend. "No problem."

She went to join Aeryn still bent over and leaning into the wall, after Garrett walked over and was talking to Lechna. And D'Argo joined the others.

Noranti looked at Aeryn and asked D'Argo. "I have something that would make her feel better."

"Not now, besides I don't think she would take it."

Aeryn was becoming irritated that everyone was just standing around. They weren't helping John just standing here and it was just a matter of time before someone found them.

She looked up at Chiana. "What are they waiting for, we have to get to John."

"I...I think their giving you some time."

"I'm be alright once we get to John and we get off this ship."

"Hey...!" Chiana shouted. "Are we just going to stand here or ar...are we going to help Crichton, because jus...just standing here will just get us caught?"

Everyone started for the chair room again. As they got closer they could hear cries of pain coming from the room. At hearing John's cries Aeryn pushed past everyone till she reached D'Argo and Lechna that were in the lead. They both stopped her from just rushing into the room.

D'Argo put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. Then Lechna motioned for his men to come forward. Two taking positions, one on each side of the door. They waited for Lechna's signal and then entered the room taking out the two guards closest to the door. Then two more entered taking out the next two and so on till all that remained was Grayza and the tech.

The tech went for a weapon, only to be shot by Chiana.

Grayza climbed on the chair platform and held a pistol to John's head. "I'll kill him."

D'Argo Stepped up. "I don't think so." And raised his Qualta Blade to fire." Only to have it pushed way at the last second. He looked up to see it was Aeryn who stopped him. He looked at her confused.

"You can't kill her."

"Aeryn...she's done things to John that you don't know about. If you did yo..."

"I know. D'Agro, I know."

"If you know then why don't you want her dead? I would think of all people besides John you would want her dead more then anyone."

"Believe me it's all I can do to not kill her myself, but she's better to us alive right now, she can get us to the docking bay and to our ships."

Lechna didn't like the idea of letting her live any more then D'Argo did, but he agreed with Aeryn.

"She's right, if we take Grayza with us they'll have to let us pass."

Aeryn knew Grayza wouldn't shoot John she wanted him and what he had in his head too bad to kill him. She stepped up onto the platform and walked up to Grayza and punched her in the face, knocking her out.

Braca was in command when alarms started going off. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked the officer manning the console.

"There seems to be weapons fire in the Aurora Chair Chamber."

"Frell, Crichton."

"Get Security down there, I'm on my way." And he rushed out of command.

Aeryn then turned her attention to John and stared to undo the restraints. "Chi, help me with these."

Chiana quickly jumped up on the platform and started to undo the other restraints. She then jumped down and went to a table and grabbed a bottle of water and some cloths and went back to the platform. She wet one of the cloths and started to wipe John's face. It was red and streaked with sweat and then there was the vomit she started to clean his shirt a best she could.

Aeryn reached for the bottle of water and the other cloth. She wet it and took up on his face where Chiana left off. She tried not to breathe in, the smell was not helping her own fight with nausea right now.

Feeling the cool cloth on his face he started to come around. His eyes just fluttered at first then he slowly opened them. The first thing he saw was Aeryn.

"Hey, baby!"

"Shhhhh, don't try to talk."

John suddenly realized he was still in the chair and even though he didn't have enough strength to hold his head up he started trying to get out of the chair.

Aeryn called for D'Argo to come help her get John out of the chair.

D'Argo lifted him up and helped him down the platform steps.

Everyone else started for the door. Two of Lechna's men carried Grayza.

Lechna lead the way followed by the two men with Grayza then by Sikozu, Rygel and Noranti. With four of Lechna's men two on each side of them. Then there was Chiana, Aeryn and Garrett also with two of Lechna's men then D'Argo haft caring half dragging John. Followed up by the last two of Lechna's men.

They just turned a corner and now was just short of reaching the lift they needed to take to get to the docking bay, when they where met by PK commandos, and a firefight broke out. Everyone backed up around the corner they just came around.

Lechna and the four men that were with the women and Rygel stepped up and helped Lechna cover the others.

Sikozu was crouched down with the others. "I can take them out." Everyone look questionably at her. "I can produce a high temperature level that in microts will cause them to pass out from the beginning of heat delirium, only that means everyone, but D'Argo and Chiana will have to stay back here so your not affected." She looked at D'Argo and Chiana. "You think the two of you can cover me long enough."

"How long will you need?" D'Argo asked.

"About 30 microts."

D'Argo looked at Chi. "Yeah we can do that. Now lets go do this so we can get out of here."

D'Argo went up to Lechna. "You and your men need to fall back with the others. Sikozu is going to take them out and you all can't stay here or she will take you out too."

"What is she going to do?"

"There's no time to explain, just take your men and go."

Lechna didn't like it, but he did as D'Argo requested, he and his men dropped back.

D'Argo looked around the corner and then fired off a round and then ran to the other side, Chiana took his place. They both fired off a few rounds and then Sikozu stepped into the open corridor. D'Argo and Chiana continued to fire pass her to keep the PK penned down to allow her to do what she needed to do.

They could see the energy starting to rise off Sikozu and the could even feel the heat coming from her. It soon got so hot Sebacean or not they finely had to drop back themselves. After a few microts they could see the glow from the energy fade and they looked around the corner again.

There were PK commandos lying all over the place and Sikozu laid passed out in the middle of the floor.

"Go get the others and I will get Sikozu and wait on the lift for you."

"Ok, D'Argo, we'll be right there."

D'Argo opened the lift door and carryed Sikozu inside and laid her down propped up in one corner. He didn't have to wait long for the others to join him.

Lechna had John and handed him off to D'Agro when he reached the lift. "That is some trick she has." He then looked into the lift to thank her and found her passed out in the corner. "Is she alright?"

"She's alive. I think it just took a lot out of her."

Lechna turned to join his men in searching the PK for weapons and more ammo.

D'Agro walked John over to Aeryn who then helped him into the lift.

Once everyone was on the lift they took it one level down and started for the docking bay.

"Captain, They are heading for docking bay 12. And they have the Commandant with then."

They were almost to the docking bay, they could see it. When Braca and a full team of commandos suddenly appeared between them and their destination. They all just stood there looking at each other.

John was still very weak, but stepped away from Aeryn although she tried to stop him and faced Braca. "You ready for round two, Braca?"

"From the way I see it Crichton your in no position to make challenges."

"I think I'm in a great position to make a challenge, we have your Commandant." John stepped aside to allow Braca to see Grayza, was now awake.

"Don't just stand there Captain do something. Shoot them." She shouted.

Braca started to give the order to open fire when suddenly the ship shook violently from three large explosions.

Braca started shouting into his comms only they were not working.

"That would be the sound of your command, communications oh yes and your engines all blowing up." John smirked.

Braca's and his men all started running in different directions when Lechna's men came past John and started shooting. Along with most of the ones still in the docking bay that Braca didn't know were there, they were taking fire from both sides.

With Lechna's men covering them the others all headed into the docking bay. Everyone but John, Aeryn, D'Argo and Lechna who still had a tight hold on Grayza remained.

"D'Argo had one question. "What are we going to do with her. You know if we let her live she will just continue to hunt you John."

"Yeah, I know D."

"So you want me to take care of her for you?"

"No D, this is something I have to do myself."

John moved faster then anyone expected him to right now. He reached for Lechna's pulse pistol and draw on Grayza. Causing lechna to step away from her.

To his surprise it was Aeryn who stopped him.

"No John don't." And quickly stepped up to him and placed her hand on the gun.

"You can't, we have to take her with us."

Everyone looked at her like she had just lost her mind, but none more than John.

"Aeryn you don't know what she did to me and I don't just mean today on this ship."

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, the same blue eyes she could lose herself in. And what she saw there hurt her. She wished she didn't have to tell him she knew, because she knew it would hurt him to know, to think he was weak.

"John I know. She told me."

He just stared at Grayza, it was all he could to not pull the trigger.

"And that's not all she told me John. She told me she is pregnant with your child."

John turned his head to look at her. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"No, no, no. Aeryn you can't trust any thing this bitch says. It's just another one of her tricks."

"What if it's not John, do you want to take that chance. I say we take her with us, when get back to the base we have Garrett run some tests to make sure."

"And is she is telling the truth, then what. Then we wait till she has the baby and then we take care of her in any way you want."

"And then what. What do we do with the baby?"

"We keep it."

"Aeryn, yo...you could raise another women baby as your own, knowing how it was conceived?"

"It didn't choose to be conceived in that manner, it still has a right to live and be cared for. You were willing to do the same with this child." She placed her hand on her stomach. "Till we found out it is yours, so why would it be any different for me. If it is yours then it's mine. Besides I wouldn't want any child of yours to be raised by the PK."

There were tears in his eyes and he lowered his gun. And turned to Aeryn, it was like the last of his strength was now completely gone she led him to D'Argo's ship, as they passed Lechna she handed him back his pulse pistol.

"Put that thing in the holding cell on the transport pod." Aeryn said as she handed him his pistol.

He grabbed Grayza just as she was about to make an attempt to run. "Oh, no you don't, I've got a cell with your name on it, because it sounds like they have plans for you."

D'Argo also headed for his ship.

About the same time the rest of the team came running back into the bay. The last one in closed and secured the door behind him. Setting a charge to blow the locking key to prevent it from being opened. There were two men injured, one of them being Ronen, but nothing life threatening. They all boarded the transport and closed the hatch. Both ships lifted off the bay floor and waited for the bay doors to open. Once in open space they both made their best speed back to the base.

Once they where within comms range Garrett had Lechna order to have three stretchers waiting for them for the two injured soldiers and one for John.

And Lechna ordered to have four armed guards waiting to take Grayza to a cell, with orders to avoid her reach. He warned them about the Hippel Oil and what she could do with it. There was not to be less than two guards on duty with her at all times.

Once they landed she ordered everyone injured to the medical unit including Aeryn. Not that she wasn't going any way to be with John, but she also knew the other reason why Garrett wanted her there. She wanted to run another scan.

Three days later John woke up to find Aeryn sitting by his bed. She hadn't left his side since he was bought in. Other than to have a scan ran and to shower and put on some clean clothes, after they returned.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey baby. Now this is how I always want to wake up, well almost, it would be even better if you were in here with me."

"That will have to wait a few more days till you get your strength back."

John looked around he didn't remember being brought in here. The last thing he remembered was climbing aboard Lo'La. After that everything was pretty much a blur or nothing at all.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

John suddenly remembered something.

"Grayza, did we bring her back with us or did I just dream it."

"No you didn't dream it. She's in a holding cell with at least two guards on her at all times, so she can't use her tricks to escape."

"Has Garrett ran the tests yet?"

"No. I wanted to wait till you were a wake and strong enough. It can wait a few more days."

John didn't say anything he just laid there.

Aeryn change the subject to something happier.

"D'Agro contacted Pilot two days ago, he and Moya will be here in three days. It will be so good to see them."

John smiled at her excitement to see Pilot and Moya. "They have missed you too."

Three days later John was up and dressed and had a real meal for the first time in he couldn't remember how long. Later that day Grayza was brought into the medical unit.

They were all waiting in the main trauma area for Garrett to arrive. When she entered the room she asked. "Now what test did you want ran?"

John was the first to speak. "A DNA test on her child to see if I'm the father."

Garrett just looked from him to Aeryn, then to Grayza and back to John. "Well there's no need to run the test. They've all ready been ran."

Aeryn looked at her. "What, Wh...why didn't you tell me."

"It wasn't the right time."

Garrett turned and pulled open a draw and pulled out a data pad, one she brought with her from the Command Carrier and handed it to John.

He looked at it, but of course it was in Sebacean and he couldn't read it. He handed it to Aeryn and she read it out loud.

Patent: Female

Grayza, Mele-On

Rank: Commandant

Test confirms pregnancy in stasis.

DNA of Mother is Sebacean

DNA of Father is Sebacean.

She stopped reading and looked at John. She could see the relief in his eyes and all over his face.

He stared to walk out of the unit.

"John there's more."

"I've heard all I need to know. It's not my child and I don't care about the rest."

"I think you are going to want to hear this."

He turned back around with his hands on his hips, waiting for her to continue.

She did.

"The DNA shows that Braca, Meeklo, Rank Captain."

John walked up to Grayza and stopped just inches from her face. "So you been slumming with the hired help, with the lower rank. You use this on him too?" He ran his fingers down her exposed chest and rubbed his fingers together. " And got yourself knocked up and now your trying to pass it off as mine. What are you afraid this will ruin you dreams of taking control of the PK by having a child from a lower ranking officer. Well I've got news for you lady I'm not your scape goat."

John turned from her and walked over to Garrett. "Correct me if I'm wrong. If the stasis in not relieved after 7 cycles the fetus is absorbed into the mother's body."

"That is correct."

John walked around an exam table with his thumb to his upper lip.

Aeryn knew he was thinking up a plan, he always did that with his thumb when he was.

He then walked back to Aeryn and guided her with him as he continued to walk. Grayza and Garrett could her them talking only the couldn't make out what they were saying. They stopped walking, but continued to talk.

When they finished they walked back over to Garrett. "If I understand you being a surgeon you can release the stasis?"

"Yes, I can."

Grayza was shaking her head.

John looked at Grayza and back to Garrett.

"No, Crichton, NO!"

"Do it and when it's done let me know, I want to call daddy and give him the big news and tell him where he can find the mother of his child if his wants her back."

John then took Aeryn's hand and led her from the room. Pilot and Moya had arrived an arn ago and he wanted to take Aeryn to see them.

A few arns later Garrett commed him.

"It's done, mother and child are doing well. Although she's still complaining."

"We'll be down soon."

He looked at Aeryn as she sat on Pilot's console holding one of his claws.

"Well Pilot "I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Aeryn wasn't feeling well and she wanted to lie down for a while and she wasn't quit ready to leave yet.

"Would you mind if I stayed here with Pilot."

John could see how happy she was to be home.

"Sure, but when I get back we've got some catching up of our own to do."

He leaned over the console and kissed her goodbye. When he pulled back she could see a twinkle in his eyes.

Once John was gone she asked Pilot. "Is John still using the same quarters he was before I left."

"Yes, Aeryn. He is. Is that a problem?"

"Not for now Pilot, but if you could, begin to look for a larger one, please."

"Yes, of course. I take it you don't want Crichton to know about it."

"Correct."

"Now I am going to go move some of my things into his current room and try to get some sleep."

Pilot was now concerned. Aeryn never slept in the middle of a day cycle before and she was looking a little pale."

"Aeryn are you feeling alright?" She could hear the concern in her friend's voice and she didn't like lying to him.

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Yes Pilot I'm fine, never been better. I just have something I want to share with John first before I tell anyone else. I promise you will be the first I tell after I tell John."

"Ok, as long as your ok."

"I'm, I promise."

She then climbed over the console and headed to her old quarters to get some of her things. Once she arrived in John's Quarters she showered and then crawled into his...er, their bed. She was asleep within microts.

John followed six of Lechna's men to a transport pod. Two pilots and four guards. Their prisoner was Grayza. He and Lechna had decided the best place to take her was to the commerce planet they found him on. He then returned to the communications room and placed a phone call.

It wasn't long till he was looking face to face with Braca. "Well how are the repairs to your ship going, Captain." He paused for a monem. "Slow I bet, we did deal you a pretty big blow."

"What do you want Crichton?"

"I just wanted to tell you where you can find you Commandant Grayza."

"What did you do with her?"

"Nada, nothing. Well... except for a small little medical procedure."

"If you harmed her."

"Not any thing of the kind. Only I would like to congratulate you."

"On what."

"On becoming a Daddy."

"Crichton you are making even less sense than usual."

"What I'm trying to tell you my dear Captain, is that your going to be a Father. Grazya is pregnant with your child and we helped by having the stasis removed, so in how ever long it takes your people to have a baby you'll have one. Now I think you owe me because if it wasn't for me you would never have found out. You see she had no plans of ever telling you. She wanted everyone to believe it was mine. So here's what your going to do to pay me back. Your going to leave this base alone and not tell any of your high command folks about them, because unlike you PK they are doing good for others. Second you're going to leave me and mine alone. And if you agree with me I will tell you where you can find the little Mother."

John waited for answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"You have my word, Crichton I will not say a word about the whereabout's of that base and I will make sure you are left alone."

John knew he could guarantee the last part, but he took his word for it for now.

"You can find her on the same planet you went to before you came to the base to get me."

"Oh...one more thing, good luck your going to need it." John closed the comms.

John then turned to Lechna and D'Argo. "Well gentlemen I have a beautiful woman up on Moya so if you will excuse me. Oh and D if you wouldn't mind giving us a day or two it would be nice. Thank you man." John patted him on the arm as he passed by and walked out of the room.

"Sure John any thing you want."

John called over from the hall. "Thanks big Guy."

When John climbed out of his module he called to for Aeryn to see if she was still in Pilot's Den. She didn't answer, but Pilot did.

"Commander"

"Yes Pilot, is Aeryn still with..."

"No Commander. She is in your quarters."

"Thanks Pilot."

He then headed to his quarters. When he reached them he found it dark, he slowly walked in and found her asleep.

He quitely undressed and crawled in bed with her. She stirred and woke up.

"Hey you're back."

"Just now and I find a beautiful..." He lifted the blanket. "...And naked woman in my bed."

"Do you have a problem with that."

"Oh not at all. Come here and I'll show you just how much I like it."

An arn later they were just lying there holding and caressing each other. "Aeryn I was thinking, Garrett can release the stasis, we should have her do it before we leave here."

"No, we can't."

John was a little confused and a little hurt. "I thought that was what we wanted."

"It is."

"Then..."

She was smileing and reached up and touched his nose.

"She can't release it because it's already been released."

He just looked at her. "What...when...where."

She placed a finger over his lips stopping him from asking any more questions. "Garrett did it before I left the medical unit on the Command Carrier."

"Wait, you had it done before you came to get me from Grayza. You realize what would have happen..."

She placed her finger over his lips again. "Nothing did and we are both ok. Garrett did another scan yesterday and everything id fine. She said in another weeken or two she can tell if it's a boy or girl."

John was smiling now. "And when is this boy or girl going to make it's arrival?"

"In about 7 monems."

"7 mo..."

"John, I think we should stay here till the baby is born, Garrett can help with the birth."

"If that's what you want I'll talk with D'Argo, I think he will be ok with it."

John then moved down in the bed, till he was even with her stomach. "Hey little one your mother and I can't wait to see you. We both love you."

John slid back up and kiss Aeryn. I Love you too.

Fin

I have enjoyed writing this. Thank you to everyone that has read it and a big thank you to those that posted comments and encouragement.


End file.
